Back to you
by Storybrooke
Summary: "Ellos no renunciarán a la idea de amarse de nuevo." Cuando Damon se entera que Isabella no está muerta y que ha renunciado a su memoria por mantener sus emociones convierte su misión en buscarla y enamorarla nuevamente. ¿Podrán ellos confirmar que se puede enamorar dos veces de una misma persona? Secuela de Bound to you.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bienvenidos a Back to you, la secuela de Bound to you! Es absolutamente genial que estén leyéndola y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y favoritos. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse por aquí.**

**El punto de vista es Isabella y Damon. Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia.**

* * *

**Remember me.**

_"Yo te recordaba con el alma apretada de esa tristeza que tú me conoces. Entonces, dónde estabas? Entre qué gentes? Diciendo qué palabras? Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana? - Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes hacia donde el crepúsculo corre borrando estatuas."- **Poema 10, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda.**_

* * *

Me miré en el espejo por última vez. Acomodé mi cabello como pude, arreglé mi camiseta y me enfundé en mi chaqueta de cuero. Confirmé que mi anillo de sol estuviese en mi mano derecha y me dispuse a pasear por toda la casa con suma paciencia. No tenía afán, la clase comenzaba a las siete de la mañana y eran las cinco y ya yo estaba lista. Abrí las ventanas corredizas de la casa dejando que la brisa del mar entrara e inundara de golpe el lugar.

Caminé hasta la cocina en busca de una bolsa de sangre. Los humanos usaban el horno para calentar comida, yo, para calentar sangre. Abrí la bolsa y la vacié en un vaso de vidrio que luego puse a calentar. La sangre fría era asquerosa, en realidad la metáfora era la siguiente. Imagínense tomar sopa, cuando está caliente es un manjar pero déjala enfriar y sabrá asquerosa, bebible pero asquerosa al final.

Me saqué el anillo que tenía en el tercer dedo de mi mano izquierda y comencé a jugar con él. Era un simple anillo de plata, sencillo pero hermoso y lo que llamaba más mi atención era su diseño varonil. Cada vez que lo veía mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, como si reconociera alguna clase de historia tras ese pequeño objeto. Suspiré y cerré los ojos forzando mi memoria a recordar algo, lo que fuera pero una simple imagen en blanco llegaba a mi cabeza. Volvía poner el anillo en su lugar.

Solo sabía un par de cosas sobre mí, dos de las cuales eran fundamentales: mi nombre era Isabella Swan y era un vampiro. Los demás eran simples detalles triviales, como que me gustaba leer y odiaba el frío. El sonido del microondas me sacó de mis pensamientos, saqué el vaso y bebí hasta no dejar nada.

Mi memoria data de un año y un poco más atrás. Antes de eso mi mente es un libro en blanco. Sé que estaba quizá en alguna clase de sueño y me levanté y desde que lo hice todo ha estado demasiado confuso. Me levanté de noche en un mausoleo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls. El nombre no se me hacía familiar pero para ser franca, nada se me hacía familiar. Cuando salí del mausoleo me dispuse a caminar, mi cabeza tenía guardada cierta información que me dispuse a repasar para que no se me olvidara.

Desde ese momento me he guiado por corazonadas. Salí de aquel pueblo esa misma noche y llegué a pequeñas ciudades de Virginia. Luego me establecí por un par de meses en Nueva York, luego en un pequeño pueblo en Tennessee y así estuve saltando pequeños pueblos. No tenía ni idea porqué pero eran esos pequeños lugares donde me sentía segura.

Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron mover. Caminé y abrí.

"Buenos días señorita Swan, déjeme decirle que se ve radiante el día de hoy," le sonreí al joven que puntualmente llegaba a mi casa todos los lunes a las seis de la mañana para entregarme el correo. No es como si alguien me enviara algo pero primordialmente eran cartas de la universidad.

"No saldré contigo Carter," el chico de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

"Vale la pena volver a intentarlo," dijo tendiéndome las cartas.

"No pierdas las esperanzas," me dio una sonrisa brillante antes de que cerrara la puerta. Revisé las cartas, todas como lo supuse de la universidad, invitándome a eventos y dándome las ultimas noticias.

Dejé las cartas en una mesita y agarré mis cosas. Era un viaje de casi cuarenta minutos o más a la universidad desde Ipswich y era mejor ponerme en marcha. A pesar de que podía correr y llegar en menos de nada prefería manejar mi auto. No me molesté en cerrar los ventanales de la casa. Solamente tenía tres horas de clase hoy y no tenía planes para ir a otro lugar, además Ipswich era un pueblo diminuto, todos conocían a todos, si algo sucedía en la casa, lo sabría de inmediato.

Demoré cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a Essox y cinco minutos más en encontrar la universidad. Aparqué el auto y bajé.

"¡Swan!" giré para encontrarme con Piper, una despampanante pelirroja de la que no sabía cómo me había hecho amiga.

"Valla, alguien se levantó de buen humor," dije al ver su amplia sonrisa de dientes perlados. Llegó a mi lado y caminamos hasta el aula.

"He encontrado una forma de robar sangre sin que sospechen que exista una posibilidad de vampiros," bueno, ahí va una de las razones por las que nos habíamos hecho amigas. Ella era vampiro.

"Ilumíname, por favor."

"Verás cariño, anoche conocí a este tipo," rodé los ojos. Esas eran mis historias matutinas con Piper, ella siempre conocía a un chico en la noche, y siempre sucedían dos cosas, o era vampiro y tenían una noche desenfrenada y a la mañana siguiente se olvidaban. O era humano y… bueno hacían lo mismo, excepto que ella aprovechaba a beber de su sangre.

"¿Y?"

"Su padre es el dueño del hospital de la Avenida Premiun," llegamos al salón y nos ubicamos de inmediato. La clase estaba a punto de continuar.

"En ese caso, pon en marcha tu plan," sonrió ampliamente y se quedó en silencio cuando el profesor comenzó su clase.

¿Cómo dos vampiras que podían estar recorriendo el mundo estaban metidas en una pequeña ciudad tomando clases en una universidad? Buena pregunta, en cuanto sepa la respuesta también me informaré. La realidad era que como todo lo que me sucedía desde que me levanté, me guíe hasta aquí por una corazonada. Me metí a la universidad porque sentía que debía hacerlo. Era como si alguien me estuviera aconsejando desde el más allá. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Y Piper simplemente me siguió.

Fueron tres largas y tediosas horas pero cuando al fin salimos Piper se puso a parlotear de su noche. Sonreía de vez en cuando y trataba de seguir su relato pero me distraía, en especial cuando un chico de rubio y de ojos azules pasó por mi lado. Fruncí el ceño por un segundo. Siempre me pasaba cuando veía hombres con ojos azules, algo en mí se removía.

"¿Isabella?" llamó Piper, sacudí mi cabeza, "estás haciéndolo de nuevo," dijo deteniéndose en su auto y mirándome, "¿has podido recordar algo?"

"¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando estoy tratando de hacerlo?" pregunté tirando mis cosas a mi auto, un deportivo negro que había tomado prestado de un lindo chico en Nueva York.

"Te conozco desde hace más de siete meses," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "he aprendido a leerte, además eres como un libro abierto," le sonreí.

"¿Vienes?"

"Recuerda que te dije de este chico," abrió la puerta de su auto, "nos vemos en tu casa luego y ya veremos qué hacer," se puso sus lentes de sol y entró al auto. Arrancó dejándome sola en el parqueadero.

Había conocido a Piper en un bar en Nueva York y simplemente conectamos enseguida. Es una persona bastante sencilla con la que tratar y era una de las pocos vampiros que conocía- y tampoco es como que conociera muchos- que trataban de ser lo más humano posible. Monté en el auto y salí de allí.

Al llegar a casa aparqué y entré, dejé mis cosas y salí al balcón. Me fijé que no hubiese nadie cerca y salté. La caliente arena me recibió. Comencé a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Uno de los beneficios con casa con vista al mar era la tranquilidad que el agua brindaba.

El azul del mar se metió en mi memoria. Había algo que mi cabeza quería recordar que de una forma u otra se relacionaba con el mar pero como siempre nada aparecía. La mayor parte del día me preguntaba si en algún futuro cercano podría recordar quién era realmente.

¿Había alguna familia que estaba esperando por mí? ¿Amigos, quizá? ¿Un hombre que me amaba? Mi corazón se infló en mi pecho, si era así, ¿por qué no habían venido a buscarme y a tratar de explicarme todo? Siempre había sentido ese vacío desde aquel día en que me levanté, un vacío que no había podido llenar hasta la fecha, era como si algo me faltara. Y no importara lo que hiciera, o con quién estuviera o conociera y créanme había hecho el intento de conocer a varios hombres, siempre estaba ese agujero allí. En ocasiones tenía la sensación como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Suspiré pesadamente y continúe mi camino por la playa. Algún día tendría que recordar o al menos eso esperaba.

-…-

_Tres meses._

"Este es el número catorce," dijo Alaric tachando el pueblo en el mapa. Hice una mueca, "¿estás seguro que Evangeline no te dijo dónde estaba?" preguntó dejando el marcador en la mesa.

"Rick, ¿realmente crees que si ella me lo hubiese dicho nos hubiese puesto a buscar por todo Estados Unidos a Isabella?" el susodicho se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuál sigue?" me levanté de la vieja silla de madera y observé el mapa. Señalé Nueva Orleans.

"Allí," indiqué. Rick enarcó una ceja y me miró con cautela.

"Allí están los originales," respondió.

"Lo sé," suspiró.

"Tu realmente no tienes apreciación por tu vida," caminó por la habitación del pequeño hotel de mala muerte en el que estábamos.

"Klaus no sabe que Isabella está con vida en algún lado, si logro decirle podré hacer que la busque, el tipo tiene un billón de años y contactos por todas partes," Rick sacó de la nevera una botella de whisky y la abrió. Supuestamente había dejado la bebida desde la muerte de Jenna pero todos sabíamos cuán bien le estaba llevando eso.

"Puede ser," acordó.

Estábamos en el estado de Washington en un pequeño pueblo a no muchos kilómetros de Forks. Sabía perfectamente que Isabella no estaba allí porque de haber sido así Anabel me hubiese avisado enseguida. Además, ella no estaba en busca de Isabella porque simplemente no sabía que estaba viva. Lo que me recordaba.

"Antes de ir a Nueva Orleans pasaremos por Forks," Rick me tendió un vaso lleno de aquel líquido. Lo tomé sin discutir.

"¿Forks?" tomé un sorbo de whisky y me acerqué al mapa señalando el pueblo, "¿no es allí donde viven los otros vampiros?" asentí. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con una curiosidad infantil. Rodé los ojos.

"Visitaremos a Anabel y le diremos sobre Isabella," asintió comprendiendo y sin despegar sus ojos del mapa, "saldremos… ya."

"¿Por qué no le has dicho a ella sobre Isabella?" me encogí de hombros.

"Me enfrasqué tanto en buscarla que se me olvidó que hay gente que desea saber que Isabella sigue viva," doblé el mapa hasta que su forma podía caber en mi bolsillo.

"Por fin conoceré a la famosa Anabel."

"Ella no es famosa."

"A veces no te callas sobre ella, sabes esos son dos de tus temas favoritos, Isabella y Anabel," le sonreí.

"Es la mujer que amo y la otra mi mejor amiga."

"¿Y yo qué?" solté una carcajada y vacié el vaso.

"¿Quieres ser mi mejor amiga?" dije enfatizando la última a. Alaric parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

"Claro que sí, guapetón," fruncí el ceño de forma trágica.

"Oh Dios, Alaric, tienes serios problemas," soltó una carcajada, "agarra tus cosas y larguémonos," tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y la pasé por mis hombros para luego agarrar la mochila y acomodarla. Alaric tomó la suya y juntos bajamos las escaleras rápidamente hasta mi auto.

Había dejado de usar el deportivo negro por dos razones: Elena y la culpa de Stefan. Cuando Isabella murió y yo partí a Europa dejé del deportivo junto con mi otro auto en casa, un viejo Chevrolet azul descapotable, que era el que usaba en este momento.

Después de que Elene se convirtió en vampiro canalizó sus emociones hacia una sola cosa. Odio por Katherine, lo que conllevó a que un día que ella llegó a la casa, Elena la atacó y terminó tirándole mi deportivo dejándolo destrozado. ¿Por qué es la culpa de Stefan? Simple, Elena es su responsabilidad y ni si quiera se molestó en reponerme el auto.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Dónde estaría Isabella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Qué estaría diciendo y con quién estaría? ¿Había alguna parte de ella que me extrañaba? Porque yo lo hacía, la extrañaba como un loco.

"Una pregunta capciosa," dijo mientras tiraba su mochila en el baúl y montaba en el asiento del copiloto. Le imité.

"Ajá."

"Estamos en busca de Isabella," comenzó, prendí el motor y arranqué el auto tomando carretera para Forks.

"Ajá."

"Y ella no recuerda nada."

"Ajá.

"Deja de decir ajá," aparté los ojos de la carretera por un segundo y sonreí.

"Ajá," rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

"¿Has pensado que le dirás cuando la veas? ¿Cómo vas a…?" pareció procesar la palabra correcta, "¿proceder?" fruncí el ceño. Bien, ese era un pequeño detalle que me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hacía tres meses. Y cada vez que lo pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no sabía. Supongo que para reaccionar a ciertas situaciones hay que esperar que pasen.

"No lo sé," respondí simplemente.

"¿Le dirás todo? ¿Le contaras la historia? ¿O simplemente harás como que no la conoces y comenzarás todo de cero?"

"Estás haciendo muchas preguntas hoy amigo," lo cierto era que lo había pensado. Comenzar todo de cero sin ninguna clase de pasado que molestara, quizá solo quizá fuese posible.

"Y tú tienes pocas respuestas para mí," aceleré hasta el máximo. Este auto podía ser viejo pero sabía cómo dar una carrera. Suspiré.

"Ya veré, ella tiene derecho a saber qué le sucedió sin embargo…" dejé la oración tendida en el aire. Rick asintió comprendiendo mi punto.

"¿Ella sigue siendo vampira?"

"Así es, o al menos eso supongo," la carretera estaba vacía por lo que hacía el viaje aún más rápido y a esta velocidad el tiempo en llegar disminuía a más de la mitad.

"Otra pregunta capciosa."

"Demonios, Rick," musité, "adelante, dila."

"¿Y si está con otro hombre?" frené en seco tan duro y de repente que la cabeza de Rick golpeó el parabrisas furiosamente haciéndole abrir la cabeza.

"¡Mierda, Damon!" exclamó pasándose la mano por la herida que comenzó a sangrar, "bien, me lo merecía, está bien," la abertura en su cabeza comenzó a sanar casi que de inmediato.

Oh sí, olvidaba la pequeña parte que el bastardo de mi mejor amigo era vampiro. Como la maldición de cazador que le había puesto Esther la noche en que Isabella había muerto se rompió con la muerte de la bruja, Alaric dejó su lado psicótico de vampiro cazador de vampiros en serie, estilo Blade pero sin tanta genialidad, para convertirse en un vampiro normal.

"¿Y si está con otro hombre?" repetí en un murmullo mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

"No lo habías pensado," apuntó, lo fulminé con la mirada, "no te gustara oír esto Damon pero precisamente el hecho de que ella no tenga memoria la lleva a hacer lo que quiera porque según ella no tiene a nadie esperando por ella, ningún amante, nadie," bien, él tenía un punto, que no me gustara era otra cosa, pero tenía un punto.

¿Y si Isabella había encontrado a alguien y la estaba haciendo feliz? No, la simple idea me asqueaba. Así de egoísta era, no quería que fuera feliz con otro hombre más que conmigo.

"Si ese es el caso, oh sabio Alaric, ilumíname y dime que debería hacer," Rick sonrió.

"Consigue a la chica," dijo simplemente. Suspiré.

"Ese es el plan."

Pude divisar el letrero de Forks sin ni siquiera haber estado a siete kilómetros cerca, y así como lo vislumbré lo pasé. La casa de los Cullen estaba en el otro extremo. Las olas de la playa golpeaban fuertemente la orilla y el olor a hombre lobo invadió mis fosas nasales. Rick y yo arrugamos la nariz al tiempo.

"Eso es más fuerte que un hombre lobo," comenté bajando la velocidad a medida que entrabamos al lugar como tal y nos alejábamos de la playa.

"Dicen las leyendas que aquí existen licántropos," Rick perdió su mirada en el bosque. El cielo como de costumbre estaba encapotado y una suave llovizna caía en el lugar.

"¿Esos no son los que pueden convertirse cuando quieran?" pregunté. Asintió.

"No dependen de luna llena, tengo entendido que es un pacto que hicieron con los espíritus los nativos de la región para proteger su aldea de los vampiros."

"¿Así que ellos son los policías sobrenaturales?"

"Si existen, supongo que sí," respondió.

"No me sorprendería que lo hicieran," di por finalizada la conversación. El camino de entrada a la casa de los Cullen era sacado de una película. Majestuoso y tenebroso al tiempo mientras la llovizna que ahora era una lluvia más fuerte caía y la brisa soplaba con suave firmeza. Alaric silbó por lo bajo.

"Y yo que decía que la hacienda de los Salvatore era genial," la casa blanca de tres pisos apareció frente a nuestros ojos. Era tal como la recordaba. Mis sentidos vampíricos se agudizaron y pude escuchar el movimiento en la casa. Lo más probable era que nos hubiesen escuchado llegar desde hacía varios kilómetros.

Aparqué en la entrada y miré a Rick.

"Solo estamos de paso, así que no sueñes mucho con recorrer el lugar," se encogió de hombros.

"Matas mis sueños," rodé los ojos y le hice señas para bajar.

La puerta de entrada se abrió sin nosotros si quiera poner un pie en el umbral y el rostro de Anabel apareció con una diminuta sonrisa. Caminamos rápidamente para no mojarnos. No era como si nos importase mucho pero algunas costumbres no se perdían. Entré y sentí los brazos de Anabel envolverse en mi cuerpo. Ella era más baja que yo e incluso que Isabella por lo que siempre era chistoso darle un abrazo.

"Me alegro verte en una pieza," susurró, se alejó de mí y me miró con una amplia sonrisa para luego golpear mi brazo, fuerte.

"Ouch, ¿eso por qué fue?" pregunté pasando mi otra mano por mi brazo. No dijo nada y golpeó mi otro brazo aún más fuerte, "¡hey!" exclamé.

"Eso Damon Salvatore es por no haberme dicho que Bella estaba viva y el otro por no pedir ni siquiera mi ayuda," dijo enojada. Se cruzó de brazos.

"Ehm, ¿será que podré pasar?" preguntó Alaric que estaba plantado en el umbral. Miré a Anabel y antes de que ella dijese algo una voz masculina irrumpió.

"Adelante," me giré para encontrar al rubio que era doctor, Carlisle creo que era su nombre. Rick miró el umbral con atención y puso un pie dentro y luego el otro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Cómo es que…?

"Ellos son más humanos que nosotros," se limitó a responder Anabel sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

"¿Lo siento?" dije con una sonrisa ladina.

"¿Lo sientes?" casi gritó, "patearé tu trasero tan duro Damon que aunque seas un maldito vampiro te dolerá sentarte por los próximos meses," exclamó alejándose de mí y caminando hacia la sala. Los siete pares de ojos dorados nos miraban con atención. Le sonreí a la rubia, Rose y a su marido. Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién te dijo?"

"Llamé a Stefan porque hacía meses no sabía sobre ti y pensé… bueno, el punto es que lo llamé hace una semana más o menos y me dijo que estabas en busca de Isabella," Alaric llegó a mi lado, "¡imagínate mi sorpresa! Así que le obligué a decirme todo," explicó, se giró para encararme, "supuse que en algún momento de aquella búsqueda ibas a venir aquí, no me equivoqué," su tono era acusatorio y su mirada era dolida. Suspiré.

"Lo siento Ana, yo…"

"Ya te perdoné idiota," se acercó a mí y golpeó mi brazo, esta vez menos fuerte.

"Oye."

"Pero no significa que no siga enojada contigo," su mirada por fin cambió de dirección y se cruzó con la de Alaric, "¿y tú eres?"

"Ah, sí, me he olvidado," dije, "Alaric Saltzman, Anabel Swan y los Cullen," dije a modo de presentación y saludo.

"Tú fuiste el que la mató," comentó Anabel acercándose a él y enterrando su mirada profunda en él. Pude ver como Alaric se encogía incomodo ante su mirada. Anabel era pequeña pero lo que no tenía en estatura lo tenía en carácter.

"Técnicamente…"

"Ahórratelo," dijo con una media sonrisa, "has estado cuidando a este imbécil," dijo señalándome y tendiéndole la mano a Rick, "cuenta saldada," se dieron un apretón de mano que duró más de lo necesario.

"Es un gusto volver a verte Damon," comentó Carlisle tratando de ser amable, sonreí lo más sincero que pude. No era un gusto exactamente volverlos a ver pero era agradable, supongo. Aunque nunca me escucharían decir eso en voz alta. Mi mirada paseó por todos ellos hasta detenerse en Edward cuya mirada de escrutinio estaba fija en mí.

"Lo mismo digo," volví mi mirada a Anabel.

"¿Sabes que tengo mis contactos?" preguntó.

"¿Ah?"

"Tengo contactos Damon y los he movido, por aquí y por allá buscando," comenzó, me indicó el sillón pero negué.

"¿Buscando qué?"

"A Isabella, por supuesto," se cruzó de brazos, "¿recuerdas a Ángela?" preguntó, mi memoria rápidamente me llevó a la bruja amiga de Isabella. Asentí.

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Está viviendo en Nueva Orleans, si hay alguien que puede encontrarla, es ella," dijo seria.

"Nuestra próxima parada era allá," comenté con una sonrisa. Anabel miró a su alrededor para luego relajar su postura y clavar sus ojos en los míos.

"Bien, porque yo voy con ustedes."

* * *

**Σοφία.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **por ese tremendo recibimiento de la historia. Sé que se mueren porque estos dos se encuentren y no se preocupen no pasará mucho. Nuevamente gracias por todo. Si gustan, siempre puedo avisarles por twitter cuando estaré publicando. En fin, espero que disfruten e este capítulo.

**El punto de vista es Damon e Isabella.**

* * *

**Getting closer to you.**

_Hoy pienso en tí, recuerdos que vienen a mí, el primer día en que te vi en aquel día en que me enamore de tí. Te fuiste un día lejos de mi y yo cada día me pregunto el por qué**.- Anónimo.**_

* * *

"¿Hay algo en que podemos ayudar?" preguntó la mujer de cabello caramelo. Siempre olvidaba su nombre. Miré a Anabel y me encogí de hombros. ¿Tendría algún sentido apartarlos de la idea de encontrar a Isabella si aun así sabía que iban a intervenir?

"Gracias Esme pero estaremos metidos en un mundo peligroso, Nueva Orleans no es precisamente el lugar más seguro del mundo y los quiero por lo que prefiero que se queden aquí seguros," su voz era suave y cargada de ese poder de convencimiento que siempre había tenido. Les dio una suave sonrisa. La mujer, Esme suspiró y se abrazó a su marido.

"¿Volverás?" preguntó Alice. El rubio esposo suyo me miraba calculadoramente pero había algo en sus ojos que se me hacía familiar. Desde que conocí a los Cullen fueron pocas las veces que lo escuché hablar y siempre parecía analizar cada paso, no solo mío sino de todos. Las marcas en su cuerpo relucían dándome a conocer que él estuvo metido entre guerras. Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron mientras los demás hablaban.

"¿No es cierto Damon?" preguntó Anabel. Parpadeé y aparté la mirada de Jasper, así se llamaba.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté.

"Olvídalo," dijo negando, "¿cuándo nos vamos?"

"Ya, recoge tus cosas que Nueva Orleans nos espera," como si fuese producto de una mala película justo después de que aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca un trueno retumbó de fondo y la lluvia se soltó con más fuerza azotando los árboles.

"Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta que la lluvia cese," comentó Edward cruzándose de hombros y haciendo una mueca casi invisible. Rodé los ojos.

"A menos que exista una forma de ahogar a un vampiro no sucederá nada si nos vamos en pleno diluvio," Anabel puso una mano en mi hombro y su mirada fue dura, me estaba mandando a callar.

"Podemos partir mañana Damon," Alaric carraspeó haciendo notar su presencia.

"¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Te le mides a seguir estudiando el comportamiento de otra especie?" se encogió de hombros.

"Me gustaría ver la casa, si no es mucha molestia," bufé.

"Eres increíble."

"Ven, nosotros te mostraremos," comentó Rosalie entrelazando su mano con la de Emmett y jalándolo. Rick me dio una sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer de mi rango visual. Podía escuchar los murmullos de la conversación que acababan de entablar.

La lluvia incrementaba su fuerza y el lugar se sentía como un congelador. No era como si el frío me molestase pero lo sentía. Ya podía ver porqué a Isabella no le gustaba Forks.

"Pueden usar las dos habitaciones del tercer piso, al lado de la de Edward," dijo con ternura Esme.

"No es necesario Esme, Damon puede quedarse en mi habitación y Alaric en la de al lado."

"Esa clase de propuestas no se hacen en público Anabel, además," dije acercándome a ella, "no estoy disponible, no creo que a Isabella le agradaría saber que tú te me estás insinuando," Ana rodó los ojos y agarró mi camisa en un puño firme y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Ya quisieras que volviera a acostarme contigo estúpido vampiro con el ego por las nubes," susurró amenazante, "ahora, compórtate Salvatore," me soltó. Le sonreí. Anabel se dirigió a los Cullen y todos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales esperando que pasara la tormenta.

"Será una noche larga," comentó Alice. Todos asintieron, suspiré y me paré frente al ventanal de la sala perdiendo mi mirada en el bosque. Mi mente comenzó a viajar recordando los momentos con Isabella. Tenía que hacer eso varias veces en el día para no sentir el dolor y no olvidar nada.

Había escuchado miles de veces que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde pero eso es una asquerosa mentira, uno siempre sabe que lo tiene, lo valora incluso y lo ama pero jamás piensa que puede perderlo y cuando pasa se dice aquella patética excusa para no sentirse tan mal.

Debía admitir que durante el tiempo que pensé que Isabella estaba muerta fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de cuanto la amaba. Claro que desde que estuve con ella sabía que la amaba, incluso más que a mi propia vida pero no sabía que aquel amor era tan fuerte y eterno, no lo sabía hasta que ella desapareció de mi vida. Y luego al enterarme de que seguía viva, ¡Dios! Fue como si volvieran a ponerme un corazón y la amé incluso más si acaso eso era posible.

Solté un suspiro, la punzada en mi corazón se hacía más fuerte a medida que mi cabeza rememoraba tiempos con Isabella, ¿cómo fue posible que una frágil human se hubiese metido en mi piel de aquella manera hasta hacerme enloquecer y enamorar? ¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien tanto que dolía?

"Dime que tienes whisky," pedí a Anabel interrumpiéndola de aluna conversación banal que tenía con Alice. Me miró fijamente, _¿sucede algo? _Habló a mi cabeza, negué.

"Estás de suerte Salvatore, he conseguido bourbon la semana pasada," Swan se levantó con elegancia y se perdió en la cocina. Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala y la mirada de Jasper seguía en mi comenzando a desesperarme.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te recuerdo a alguien rubio?" pregunté.

"Yo te conozco," dijo simplemente con su reconocida calma. Recordé que él era empático. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Me conoces?" sonreí ladinamente, "tendrás que ser más específico," negó. Anabel me tendió el vaso y se sentó sin decir una sola palabra. La sala había quedado en un silencio profundo, ya no era incomodo pero era un silencio cortante. Rick, Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron al segundo.

"En la guerra civil, nos conocimos, sé que te había visto antes pero mi memoria de humano es confusa," fruncí nuevamente el ceño y exprimí mis recuerdos al máximo. Ningún Jasper Hale llegaba a mi cabeza.

"No recuerdo ningún Hale o Cullen," dije. Él sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que lo conocía.

"Por supuesto que no," se levantó y se paró frente a mí, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. A la luz de la lámpara sus cicatrices eran mucho más visibles, "Witlock," dijo, mi mente automáticamente hizo la conexión.

"Mayor Jasper Witlock," esta vez mi sonrisa fue sincera. ¡Claro que lo conocía! El tipo había mentido al ejército diciendo que tenía veinte cuando solamente tenía diecisiete y había llegado a ser Mayor cuando cumplió los diecinueve. Nos abrazamos como lo que somos, dos viejos amigos reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo.

"¡Hombre, ahora recuerdo todo!" dijo. Me bebí el bourbon de un solo golpe y dejé el vaso en una pequeña mesa. El líquido calentó mi cuerpo de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo, hermano?" enarcó una ceja obligándome a rodar los ojos, "ya veo que sucedió, me refiero, ¡pasamos días buscándote! Removimos cielo y tierra, fue como si te hubiesen secuestrado extraterrestres, y algunos de tus hombres lo llegaron a pensar," soltó una carcajada.

"Jasper, cielo, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó su esposa.

"Damon Salvatore y yo estuvimos en el mismo batallón en la guerra civil, somos viejos amigos," explicó, "mis memorias de humano son confusas Damon, solo recuerdo mis últimos días con claridad, el resto son borrones, te importaría…"

"Para nada," dije interrumpiéndolo, "¿qué quieres saber?" Jasper era una de las pocas personas que durante mi vida se habían vuelto mis amigos, era alguien demasiado tranquilo pero muy inteligente y peligroso. Alguien en quien se podía confiar.

"No lo sé, cualquier cosa que te haya dicho sobre mí."

"Tu papá murió cuando tú tenías diez, tenías tres hermanos, un hermano mayor que tú, otro menor y tu pequeña hermana que aún estaba de brazos," sus ojos se oscurecieron y la tristeza era palpable en su rostro, "tu madre era muy buena, según me dijiste…" pronto el resto de la sala era insignificante. Jasper y yo estábamos sumergidos en conversaciones que solo tenían sentido para nosotros.

Fue entre charlas con Jasper que la noche fue pasando. La lluvia seguía constante pero había aminorado su intensidad. No fue hasta poco después de medianoche que cesó por completo. El frío era espantoso, no tenía idea de cómo un humano racional amaba estar en un lugar que le hacía competencia al Polo Norte.

"Damon," llamó Alaric. Me levanté y le extendí la mano a Jasper quien la tomó de inmediato y me dio un fuerte apretón.

"Hombre, vendré a visitarte y siéntete halagado porque no vendría por cualquiera a este pueblo con complejos de congelador," Jasper rió y volvimos a abrazarnos.

"Por favor, manténganos informados," pidió Alice llegando al lado de su esposo y abrazándolo por la cintura. A su lado se veía aún más pequeña y frágil.

"Lo haremos Alice, no te preocupes," Anabel con una mochila considerablemente grande en su hombro se despidió de ellos, uno a uno. Me acerqué a Alaric.

"Nunca me dijiste que era linda," lo miré y rodé los ojos. Estaba amaneciendo pero no había rastros de sol en el cielo lo cual me hacía sentir inquieto. Necesitaba el sol. Irónico para un vampiro decir eso pero esas eran las ventajas de tener un anillo que evitara que los rayos de aquel astro me carbonizaran.

Después de las despedidas subimos a mi auto y salimos de allí pitando. El camino básicamente se centró en una cosa: Alaric haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por impresionar a Ana. Era patético pero admiraba la persistencia de Rick.

"¿Damon?" llamó Ana interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Rick estuviera diciéndole. Desvió su atención de él y me miró por el espejo.

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, has estado callado todo el camino y eso han sido tres horas hasta ahora," me encogí de hombros.

"Estoy bien," respondí restándole importancia y centrando mi mirada a la carretera. Ana suspiró y simplemente me ignoró siguiendo su conversación con Alaric, ella sabía más que nadie que si algo me estaba sucediendo yo buscaría la forma de decírselo.

No era algo exactamente lo que me pasaba era simplemente ansiedad. Estaba ansioso por ver a Isabella. Tenía una mezcla de emociones encima que simplemente me hacían enredar mis pensamientos. Era un hecho verídico que cualquier cosa que pasara por tu corazón se te iba a meter en la cabeza hasta hacerte enloquecer, es por eso que cuando te enamoras no dejas de pensar en esa persona. La cabeza y el corazón tienen un conducto directo e imborrable y cualquiera que diga lo contrario miente.

Cada kilómetro que pasaba me hacían sentir más cerca de la verdad y de ella. Mi corazón latía con furia contra mi pecho y mis pensamientos se hacían cada vez menos lógicos. Tamborileé los dedos contra el volante mientras esperábamos en una luz rojo de la calle de algún pueblo.

"Es un viaje de más de un día Damon, deberías descansar y dejar que yo maneje," negué a Anabel.

"Hemos reducido viajes más largos, a la velocidad que va Damon nos tomaremos la mitad del tiempo," comentó Alaric.

"Detén el auto y ven a descansar en el asiento de atrás, ya," hice lo que me pidió y pude ver la sorpresa en rostro de Rick. La verdad estaba cansado pero no de estar manejando, estaba mentalmente cansado y eso era un cansancio mucho peor que el físico. Bajé del auto al tiempo de Alaric y Anabel. Subí de inmediato a atrás y pude ver como Ana se le adelantaba a Rick y tomaba el asiento del conductor mientras que él se tuvo que conformar con el de copiloto. Los dejé discutir y simplemente recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos, necesitaba un respiro.

**-…-**

"Este es el momento exacto donde agradeces tener una amiga como yo," comentó Piper mientras metía la última bolsa de sangre en el compartimento secreto del congelador. Rodé los ojos y miré por encima de mi libro.

"Gracias Piper por ser tan buena amiga," dije como si estuviese recitando un discurso a la memoria. Caminó hasta la sala mientras retomaba mi concentración con el libro.

"Debes decirlo como si realmente lo sintieras," se tiró en el sofá a mi lado, "¿qué lees?" preguntó.

"Cumbre Borrascosas."

"¡Jesús, Swan! ¿Cuántas veces te has leído ese libro desde que nos conocemos? Te apuesto a que si te digo el número de una página me la recitaras por completo," le sonreí.

"Lo más probable."

"¿Pero qué tiene ese libro? Lo he leído cuando salió, realmente es triste, deprimente y no tiene un final feliz, además ¡todo el mundo se odia!" exclamó.

"¿Y no es la vida así? Simplemente es un libro realista, además, te lo he dicho, siento que cada vez que lo leo mi mente trata de recordar algo," soltó un suspiro.

"Sabes, Inglaterra no era aburrida en esa época ni había tanto drama, bueno quizá un poco pero sabes ¿qué fue lo mejor?" cerré el libro. Era obvio que no iba a poder leerlo por millonésima vez gracias a que Piper no se iba a callar.

"¿Qué?"

"Los vestidos eran absolutamente geniales y los bailes, oh Bella, ¡te hubiesen gustado! Eran magníficos, además, los hombres eran bastante sensuales con sus trajes," movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

"No bailo, no creo que me hubiesen gustado," estiré el brazo y dejé el libro en la mesita de té frente a mí y me acomodé en el mueble con las piernas cruzadas para escuchar mejor a Piper.

"Tonterías, te he visto bailar, ¿lo olvidas? Y ahora que digo bailar, ¿adivina quienes están invitadas a un baile en Yorshire?"

"Nosotras, supongo," asintió con una amplia sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y se perdía en su habitación.

Vivíamos juntas desde que nos conocimos, al principio más que por una amistad era por el hecho de que ambas habíamos estado solas por un tiempo y bueno, yo no conocía a nadie y tampoco tenía memoria. Pronto aprendimos a conocernos demasiado bien que daba miedo. Piper Walker, era la hija de un reconocido noble inglés y la prima lejana del rey de Inglaterra de ese entonces. Sí, Piper es bastante vieja, nació en 1690 o algo así y cuando cumplió veinte conoció a un vampiro.

Aquí es donde viene la historia más común desde tiempos inmemorables. Una chica humana se enamora de un chico vampiro y su amor es imposible, ¿a que no es cliché? Para hacer una historia de amor trágico corta, el vampiro de nombre Paul fue descubierto y lo mataron e iban a quemar a Piper por ser cómplice de un vampiro pero en el intento de ella de escapar cayó por un acantilado. La parte feliz de la historia es que no murió porque tenía sangre de vampiro en sus venas y desde ahí ha vagado por el mundo. No sin antes haber matado a quienes asesinaron a Paul. Nunca se contactó de nuevo con su familia y todos la creyeron muerta en ese acantilado.

"¡Isabella, lleva tu trasero a tu habitación y cámbiate!"

"Estoy en eso," dije poniéndome en pie. Entré a mi habitación y opté por dejarme el jean negro, cambié mi camisa por una sin mangas azul ajustada al cuerpo y me puse mis tacones rojos. No me arreglé demasiado, así que al terminar me tiré en la cama a esperar por mi pelirroja amiga que estaba tardando una eternidad como de costumbre.

Saqué nuevamente el anillo de plata de mi dedo y me puse a jugar con él. Sentí nuevamente esa presión en mi pecho y una luz de reconocimiento en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Era una verdadera tortura vivir así, sin saber quién había sido, a quién he dejado atrás o qué me había sucedido.

No pasaba ni una sola noche en la que creía que la memoria iba a regresar a mí, no pasaba ni una noche en la que me imaginara como había sido mi vida. No pasaba una sola noche en la que no imaginaba quién me podía estar esperando y dolía. Pero no sabía qué era peor porque, ¿qué tal que hubiese sido la peor persona en este mundo y la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de olvidar mi pasado? O, ¿sufrir porque mi vida había sido buena y alguien me había arrebatado mis recuerdos?

Me enderecé y puse nuevamente el anillo en mi dedo. Estiré mi mano a la mesa de noche y tiré a la pared lo primero que agarré. No sabía qué era ni me importaba. Me puse en pie de un salto y tomé otra cosa y volví a tirarla.

Una ola extraña de sentimientos me estaba embargando. Tomé cosas entre mis manos y las tiraba simultáneamente, podía escuchar algunas romperse y estrellarse con dureza en el piso. Podía sentir a Piper en el marco de la puerta, me estaba mirando mientras yo seguía aventando cosas. No supe que estaba llorando hasta que probé las lágrimas que descendieron a mi boca. Me derrumbé en el piso y sentí sus brazos acunarme.

"Estabas tardando en hacer eso," susurró. Sollocé aún más fuerte. Sabía a lo que se refería, ella me había dicho que estaba como en una época de duelo y estaba pasando por etapas. Y ya las había cruzado todas, me hacía falta la ira y obviamente la aceptación.

"¿Por qué?" musité como pude.

"No lo sé cariño, pero lo averiguaremos," dijo consolándome.

.

.

"¿Seguro quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos Swan y volvernos mega deprimentes, viendo películas deprimentes, comiendo helado, ya sabes cómo dos estúpidas humanas sin sentido común ni rumbo en la vida," reí y negué metiéndolas llaves prendiendo el motor.

"Estoy bien," le sonreí, "¿dónde dijiste que era?"

"En la Yorshire."

"¿La universidad?" asintió, "nunca he entendido como un lugar tan pequeño como Essex tiene tantas universidades," se encogió de hombros.

"Aparentemente no tenían nada más que hacer que poner universidades aquí, me pregunto si en tu vida pasada fuiste hermana de Dominic Toretto," dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema al ver que había excedido los cien kilómetros.

"Si hubiese sido hermana de ese hombre, créeme nos hubiesen acusado de incesto," rió.

"Has conseguido que llegáramos en quince minutos en una viaje que nos toma media hora, espera, mira, aparca ahí," dijo indicándome un lugar disponible. La música se escuchaba bastante fuerte una vez nos bajamos del auto. Piper me tomó de la mano mientras se habría paso entre todos aquellos humanos. La boca se me hacía agua mientras escuchaba sus latidos y olía su sangre. Recordé que no había tomado sangre desde esta mañana.

"Piper," susurré. Giró de inmediato, ventajas de tener un oído vampírico, "estoy hambrienta," asintió.

"Bien, no hagas un desastre," dijo soltándome. Vi como comenzaba a bailar con tipo y se perdían en la multitud.

"¿Bailas?" preguntó un tipo. Miré fijamente sus ojos e hice lo que mejor sabía hacer.

"No gritaras, dejarás que beba de ti y luego olvidaras todo y te irás," asintió en el trance común. Lo aparté como pude a un rincón donde no pudiéramos ser vistos y comencé a beber de él. La sangre tibia corrió por mi garganta haciéndome sentir bien, me alejé de él justo en el momento indicado y como si no hubiese pasado nada ambos volvimos por caminos separados.

Me reencontré con Piper y ambas bailábamos hasta cansarnos. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba distraerme y pasarla bien. Reímos y disfrutamos el rato.

"¿Ya has comido?" preguntó entre el ruido, asentí, "bien, vámonos, entonces," mi atención se dispersó por un segundo y mis ojos fueron a parar en una chica castaña, su cabello era largo y sus ojos café me miraban con atención. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y sus ojos hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

"Stefan," susurró, al chico que estaba a su lado. Fruncí el ceño, yo conocía ese nombre. Piper me jaló y dejé que me arrastrara de nuevo a mi carro. Pero durante todo el camino la chica castaña y aquel nombre, Stefan, sonaba en mi cabeza con fuerza.

* * *

*****_Dominic Toretto: hago referencia a las películas de Rápido y Furioso. Que no se note que lo amo :)_

**Σοφία.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Espero de corazón les gustes el capitulo. Les dije que estos dos no tardarían en verse nuevamente aunque no esperen que todo sea inmensa felicidad. Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos._

_El POV es de _**Damon e Isabella_._**

* * *

**Find me.**

Tanta lágrima y anhelos derramados, tanta emoción y sensibilidad contenidas; en mágico vuelo ha llegado vida mía, nuestro reencuentro tan ansiado. Deja que mis dulces palabras te arrullen cual armonioso canto de áureo ruiseñor, abrazarte hasta que la distancia se derrumbe en esta inmensa alegría, punto final del dolor.-**Reencuentro. En la piel de tus deseos, Fabian Ruíz.**

* * *

"Así que está viva," repitió Klaus luego de que terminara mi pequeño relato, excluyendo varios detalles por supuesto. Asentí nuevamente.

Encontrar a Klaus en un lugar como Nueva Orleans aparentemente iba a ser complicado. Era una ciudad considerablemente grande y él básicamente podía estar en cualquier lado. Pero había olvidado que la ciudad era dirigida por lo sobrenatural y abundaban brujas como plagas, de igual manera vampiros y Dios sabe que más. Por lo que solo me costó hacer un par de preguntas por allí y amenazar a otros por otro lado y en menos de dos horas sabía su ubicación.

Alaric y Anabel habían ido en búsqueda de Ángela, que tampoco fue difícil de encontrar. Habíamos decidido que era la mejor forma, bueno, yo había decidido que era la mejor idea separarnos.

"Está viva," bebió un largo trago de algún tipo de whisky que no podía identificar.

"Si sigues repitiendo eso comenzaré a pensar que tienes complejos de loro," su sonrisa malévola reservada para aquellos que a penas y soportaba, es decir yo, hizo alarde sobre sus labios.

"Y si sigues hablando me seguirás confirmando que los animales realmente pueden hablar," rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

"Escucha, vine a aquí porque me pareció justo que supieras," hice una pausa y lo miré fijamente tratando de escrutar su mirada, "por alguna extraña razón que desconozco ustedes dos tenían una rara relación de la que no quiero saber," advertí casi que de inmediato, detrás de sus ojos podía ver un mar de secretos que me hacía sentir incómodo. Por primera vez comencé a realmente preguntarme que había pasado entre ellos e incluso cómo funcionaba ese vínculo que tenían, lo cual me llevaba a una pregunta mayor, ¿si el vínculo se había deshecho, por qué se habían seguido viendo? ¿Eso influía de algún modo en sus afectos? Sacudí mis pensamientos deteniéndome justo ahí, no necesitaba hacer suposiciones estúpidas en este momento.

"¿Y no quieres mi ayuda?"

"¿En qué?"

"Bueno," dejó el vaso en la mesa al lado de él y caminó un par de pasos llegando a una distancia considerable de mí, "ha perdido la memoria, ¿no? Al menos eso te ha dicho Evangeline," no me moví, "¿no necesitas mi ayuda para saber cómo devolvérsela?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Sabes cómo?"

"No pero recuerda que tengo muchos siglos de vida y numerosos contactos, sé un par de cosas."

"No lo sé Klaus," metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y relajé mi postura. Tanto tiempo con el original dándonos vuelta que me había acostumbrado a su presencia, "eres de esa clase de personas con las que hacer un trato es casi similar a vender tu alma al Diablo, por lo que, no gracias podemos arreglarnos solos," su sonrisa no se movía de su boca haciéndome querer probar la teoría que podía golpearlo para borrársela.

"Eso es halagador."

"Realmente deberías sentirte insultado pero cada quién se regocija según su propio criterio," dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Solos? Debo suponer entonces que alguien más está ayudándote y de acuerdo con mi experiencia, creo que ese es mi buen amigo Stefan y su adorable novia con más vidas que un gato."

"No y no te importa, ahora si me disculpas," dije moviéndome hacia la puerta, "diría que fue un placer pero me enseñaron a no mentir."

"Tu pequeña bruja Ángela no puede recuperar la memoria de Bella," soltó de golpe. Me detuve en seco mientras la risa de Klaus inundaba la habitación, "como ves, acierto en algunas cosas." Me regresé y lo miré. Comenzaba a detestarlo más y más.

"Honestamente no te quiero cerca de Isabella."

"¿Estás celoso, Damon Salvatore?"

"¿Es en este momento donde debo reírme?"

"Mis ofertas tienen tiempo de caducidad," mi mente corrió miles de kilómetros sopesando todas las posibilidades.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" pregunté finalmente.

"¿Por qué pediría algo a cambio?" si no lo conociera mejor podía haber jurado que vi su ceño fruncirse en desentendimiento por una fracción de segundos pero así como creí verlo desapareció dejando un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

"Porque eres Klaus," mencioné como si fuese lo más obvio de este mundo, lo cual en parte lo era.

"¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que simplemente quiero ayudar? Es Bella de quien estamos hablando, cualquier cosa que pase con ella me importa," una punzada de algún sentimiento que no pude identificar se clavó en mi pecho. Mi teléfono vibró por cuarta vez en mi bolsillo. No me moleste en si quiera mirar quién era porque la única persona que había estado llamándome desde la mañana era Stefan y realmente no se me antojaba hablar con mi hermano en este momento.

"Déjame ver si entendí, ¿me ayudarás a que Isabella recupere la memoria cuando la encuentre simplemente porque tú y ella comparten algún tipo de lazo?" pregunté.

"Puedes decirlo así."

"¿Cómo sabes que Ángela no puede ayudarnos?" pregunté desafiante. Sabía que le estaba dando muchísimas vueltas al asunto pero era mejor estar seguro en cuanto a las intenciones y la finalidad de Klaus.

"Porque, Damon Salvatore, jamás, en todos mis años de vida he visto a alguien regresar de la muerte de aquella manera y si ha sucedido no me he enterado," su mirada era fría pero firme, "y a pesar de que es asombroso de que fuera Bella y que su antepasada haya logrado que viviera, como ella misma te pudo haber dicho, todo en el mundo de la magia tiene su precio," se acercó a mi hasta que solo éramos separados por un metro, "no puedes mover la balanza natural sin algo a cambio y en este caso fue su memoria, ¿crees entonces que a alguien que no debía estar viva le quitaran sus recuerdos con la posibilidad de recuperarlos nuevamente?" en ese momento sentí como si por mis venas dejara de correr sangre y en su lugar algún líquido helado la reemplazara. Sentí el frio en todo mi cuerpo y la esperanza derrumbándose de inmediato. Klaus tenía razón,

"¿Estás diciéndome que Isabella no recuperará su memoria nunca?" mis recuerdos con ella volaron a mi cabeza y el solo pensamiento de que mi querida Isabella no iba a recordar nunca aquellos momentos partía mi alma. Finalmente el rostro de Klaus se relajó pero adquirió un matiz de verdadera preocupación e interés.

"No lo sé pero entiendo que una bruja bastante poderosa la haya podido traer de vuelta por lo tanto se necesita una bruja aún más poderosa que nos pueda decir si quiera de que exista la posibilidad de que su memoria pueda ser recuperada," admitió. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo.

"¿Si quiera si existe la posibilidad?"

"Ya te lo dije, todo tiene su precio," tomé una bocanada de aire, "es más," dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, "su vida a cambio de su memoria suena a un precio muy pobre para mantener el balance, por lo general debería ser otra vida la que se intercambie," me miró fijamente, "te tengo una pregunta Salvatore."

"Adelante," dije reuniendo nuevamente las piezas de mi cuerpo de a una después del impacto. Mi teléfono sonó nuevamente.

"¿Por qué recuperar su memoria cuando puedes volver a hacerlo todo nuevamente? ¿Por qué querer que recuerde ciertas cosas cuando simplemente puedes enamorarla nuevamente sin necesidad de que en su mente guarde todo lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no comenzar todo de nuevo?" podía sentir su mirada taladrándome pero mis ojos habían volado por el lugar no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos y tomándome un tiempo para procesar las preguntas.

"Esa es más de una pregunta."

"Tómalo como una pregunta muy larga."

"¿Por qué?" musité. Finalmente nuestros ojos se encontraron, "he hecho miles de cosas mal en toda mi vida, esto parece ser lo correcto."

"¿Lo es?" hubo un asomo de una sonrisa triste en su boca, "creo," comenzó, "que si yo tuviera tu oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo y hacerlo bien, no la desaprovecharía, en todo caso, es tu decisión," por primera vez me sentí teniendo una conversación real con Nicklaus Mikaelson, ¿era este el lado que solo Isabella le conocía?

"Yo… debo pensarlo," la vibración en mi bolsillo me estaba enloqueciendo.

"¿Puedes contestar el estúpido teléfono?" rebusqué en mi bolsillo y lo saqué. El nombre de Stefan brillaba en la pantalla.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Demonios, Damon Giuseppe Salvatore! ¿Por qué mierda no contestas el asqueroso teléfono?" hice una mueca.

"Juraste jamás en la vida llamarme por ese nombre Stefan."

"¡Al diablo con el pinche nombre!"

"¿Te has tragado un diccionario de insultos?"

"Cierra la boca y escucha, la he encontrado," fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A Isabella, tú estúpido descerebrado_ fratello,_" sentí el deshielo de mis venas y un peso disolverse de mí cuerpo. La carga en mis hombros ya no estaba. Una sonrisa estúpida comenzaba a extenderse por mi boca. Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, ¡la había encontrado! Mi corazón latía desbocado.

"¿Y por qué no me habías avisado antes?" casi grité.

"¿Qué infiernos crees que he tratado de hacer desde esta mañana?"

"Bien, me queda de lección, debo contestarte siempre pero eso no importa, yo… ella… ¿dónde está? ¿Está contigo? ¿Está bien?"

"Está en Essox pero definitivamente no se está quedando aquí," el murmullo de muchas voces se podía escuchar de fondo, " va a una de las universidades, con respecto a tus otras preguntas, no y sí," lo escuché suspirar de alivio y a la voz de Elena murmurarle algo que no alcancé a entender, "no hemos hablado con ella ni la hemos seguido ni nada por el estilo, sigue siendo vampira pero no queremos hacer nada hasta saber qué quieres hacer tú," no sabía que estaba sosteniendo aire en mis pulmones hasta que lo solté de golpe.

"¿Cómo la encontraron?"

"Anoche, en una fiesta pero ya después te contaré bien, ¿qué harás?"

No podía creer que justo al lugar donde teníamos planeado ir era donde ella estaba. Y justamente donde Stefan había planeado ir desde hacía un par de meses.

"Estaré allí."

"Te dejaré las indicaciones en un mensaje, es imposible perderse," asentí a sabiendas de que no podía verme, "nos vemos entonces."

"Si, y oye Stef…"

"¿Dime?"

"Lo siento y gracias," casi podía verlo darme esa sonrisa de "eres un imbécil Damon pero eres mi hermano" que siempre me daba.

"Lo sé," con eso colgó. Casi me había olvidado de la presencia de Klaus, casi.

"La encontraron."

"Así parece," no había ningún poder humano que hiciera que el alivio, la emoción y el amor que sentía en estos momento desapareciera.

"Aun así, no has tomado una decisión," me indicó cruzándose de brazos y clavando una mirada curiosa sobre mí.

"¿Si acepto, bajo qué condiciones estaré viviendo?" pareció meditar por un par de segundos la respuesta.

"Te he dicho que no estoy pidiendo nada, esto que hago," hizo una pequeña pausa y soltó un suspiro, "esto lo hago por ella y solo por ella, simplemente no me saques de su vida," enarqué una ceja. No sabía cómo prefería a Klaus, como el cruel y sádico o esta imagen totalmente diferente que se me estaba presentando a mis ojos. En cualquiera de los casos, ambos Klaus me aterraban por algún motivo.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No juegues con tu suerte Damon Salvatore y solo para que conste, ten cuidado en cómo cuentes esta conversación," rodé los ojos.

"Está bien."

Las palabras de Klaus resonaban en mi cabeza, ¿por qué no comenzar todo de nuevo y hacerlo bien esta vez? Tenía una oportunidad de cambiar nuestra historia y esta vez no cometer errores, sin embargo, ¿me arriesgaría a no decirle nada solo por querer que las cosas salieran bien?

"¿Quieres recuperar su memoria?"

**-…-**

"¡Isabella Swan, préstame atención!" sentí el dolor de la madera enterrándose en mi hombro.

"¡Auch!" exclamé parpadeando y sacando el lápiz de mi piel, "¿por qué hiciste eso?" fruncí el ceño y me sobé donde la marca del lápiz estaba desapareciendo.

"Es la tercera vez en el día que he intentado llamar tu atención y estás en las nubes, ¿en qué piensas?" preguntó Piper dejando a un lado los papeles con apuntes de alguna clase y mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos pícaros ojos verdes me miraban con una fría curiosidad.

"No era necesario lo del lápiz," me quejé.

"Oh, no seas dramática," suspiré.

"Es solo que estaba pensando en alguien que vi en la fiesta de Yorshire," confesé volviendo mi vista al sudoku del periódico que estaba frente a mí. Comencé a garabatear los números que creía posible en los cuadros vacíos. Resolver un sudoku me tomaba como mucho diez minutos. Era vampira pero odiaba las matemáticas y tenía la leve idea de que cuando había sido humana las odiaba también. Sin embargo había algo en este juego que me atrapaba.

"¿Conociste a alguien? ¡Ha pasado una semana y no me habías dicho! ¿Es un chico? ¿Es lindo?" rodé los ojos y levanté la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban esta vez.

"No, solo vi a alguien," dije recalcando el hecho de haber visto y no conocido. Su expresión me indicaba a continuar, "era un chico y una chica y me parecieron familiares por un segundo y había algo en ellos que pensé que recordaba pero no ha sido nada," le sonreí tristemente, "además ha sido hace una semana, sabes que eso usualmente me sucede, no significa nada."

"Lo sé," me devolvió la sonrisa, "como te sucede con los tipos de cabello negro," indicó.

"O los ojos azules."

"O ambos," reímos, "quizá, te enamoraste de alguien así, o alguien muy cercano a ti tiene el cabello negro o los ojos azules, nunca se sabe," su voz era de terciopelo, como una madre animando a su hijo a no rendirse. A veces tenía ese vago sentimiento sobre ella, como si fuese una madre dándome su apoyo y cuidando de que no caiga.

"Pelinegros y de ojos azules, mi combinación favorita," le dije volviendo mi mirada al periódico. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí hasta que la escuché remover los papeles.

Ahora que lo analizaba, los hombres con los que había intentado tener algo o con los que había tenido algo en este año habían sido con alguna de esas características o ambas, pero siempre debían tener un patrón parecido, en cuanto a la contextura también. Era bastante extraño que no me hubiese dado cuenta de ello, lo que me llevaba a pensar que quizá, solo quizá Piper podía tener razón.

¿Qué tal que mientras hubiese sido humana o antes de perder la memoria me hubiese enamorado de un pelinegro con ojos del color del mar?

"¿Cuántos años crees que tenga?" pregunté al aire sin apartar mis ojos de los números. No me había dado cuenta de que era el tercer sudoku que estaba haciendo.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" preguntó, "¿cuántos años vampíricos o humanos?"

"Ambos."

"Uhm, no lo sé, pareces tener entre diecinueve a veinticinco, y años vampíricos," se tomó un minuto antes de hablar, "supongo que será un misterio, quizá un par de siglos, pareces alguien que ha vivido mucho," sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte y su rostro tomó un aire perdido, no pasó mucho antes de que su mirada se enfocara y una sonrisa suave cruzara su rostro.

"Aunque simplemente podía haberme convertido hace poco y producto a ello haber perdido la memoria," apunté vacilante.

"Eso también, ¿a qué vienen las preguntas?" inquirió curiosa.

"No lo sé," me encogí de hombros dejando un lado el periódico y levantándome de la mesa, "iré a tomar una ducha, solo interrúmpeme si algo extraordinario sucede," asintió y se metió de lleno nuevamente a sus apuntes.

Caminé con suavidad. No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para descubrir que aun siendo vampiro era un poco torpe en ciertas cosas por lo que tomaba mi tiempo para caminar. Me descambié completamente y me metí a la ducha. El agua comenzó a relajar mis músculos y una nueva vitalidad comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo a medida que me relajaba bajo el agua. Pronto el baño comenzó a inundarse con el familiar aroma a fresas y frutos rojos de mi jabón de baño y shampoo. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello dejando que el agua corriera con mayor libertad por mi cuero cabelludo, refrescándome toda. Era ese olor característico y el familiar roce del agua contra mi piel lo que me hacía sentir como nueva.

Repetí el proceso del jabón tantas veces quise y finalmente terminé de lavar mi cabello.

"Bella."

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté abriendo la puerta de la ducha. Piper tenía mi toalla en sus manos y me la tendió. Me enrollé en ella y salí. Las gotas de agua que caían de mi cabello me hacían cosquillas en los muslos traseros de las piernas.

"Si un grupo considerablemente grande de vampiros se mudan al lado de tu casa convirtiéndose en tus vecinos, ¿cuenta eso como algo extraordinario?" preguntó sentándose en el borde de mi cama. Saqué otra toalla y comencé a secar mi cabello.

"¿Estás hablando hipotéticamente?" negó.

"Será mejor que te cambies y vengas a ver esto," fruncí el ceño mientras Piper se levantaba con su clásica elegancia: espalda recta, hombros cuadrados y barbilla arriba; haciendo eco con sus pies descalzos fuera de la habitación.

Rebusqué un secador que mi pelirroja amiga había conseguido y sequé mi cabello rápidamente dejando algunos mechones aun húmedos. Un par de jeans claros y ajustados con una camisilla blanca y zapatillas a juego. Detallé mi perchero antes de decidirme por una bufanda roja brillante. Los vampiros no sentíamos el frío igual que los humanos pero era agradable tener una bufanda. Moré mi anillo de sol y luego la alianza de plata, solté un suspiro encaminándome al balcón donde una Piper con un vestido de playa hasta el piso estaba arregostada sobre las barandas con un trago en la mano. Su cabello era un mar de ondas que eran volados por la brisa y su rostro tenía esa curiosidad innata. Por un momento sentí envidia de su porte de nobleza y su físico. Ella era la clase de mujer por la que todos volteaban a ver en la calle.

Alejé los pensamientos para nada alentadores de mi cabeza y me concentré en lo que ella estaba viendo. La casa que realmente debería llamarse la gran casa de al lado estaba siendo ocupada. Muebles, camas y todo lo que se supone que una casa debe tener estaban siendo cargados al interior a manos desnudas. A simple vista no podías identificar que eran vampiros pero en cuanto le viento sopló de la forma adecuada trayendo el olor podías darte cuenta.

"Piper," susurré.

"¿No es interesante? Sé que este lugar tiene cierta magia y hemos conocido vampiros aquí ya antes pero es curioso ver un grupo tan grande," susurró de vuelta tomando un trago de su bebida.

"Quizá pero eso no era lo que quería decirte, esos dos de ahí," dije apuntando con mi barbilla, "la chica de cabello caoba con el alto de cabello cobrizo, fueron los que vi en la fiesta," dije acercándome a ella.

"¿Estás segura?" asentí.

"¡Já! Eso es aún más interesante," mis ojos viajaban entre los cuatro vampiros que estaban entrando y saliendo de la casa. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para verlos perfectamente pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar lo que hablaban. Ese era una de las ventajas de estas casas.

Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se cruzó con un vampiro que no había visto antes porque de haberlo hecho jamás me habría olvidado de su rostro. Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron por lo que me parecieron horas y el mundo dejó de existir. Sus ojos eran azules, tan claros pero profundos como el mar que estaba frente a mí pero igual de tormentosos. Su cabello azabache era tan oscuro como la noche misma. De mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos altos, con una nariz respingada y un aura de ángel caído. Su rostro era una armonía completa con respecto a su cuerpo. Alto y atlético. Me sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa que prometía algo, que advertía y que sugería. Era una sonrisa de invitación. Era una sonrisa que sabía que iba a cambiar todo.

* * *

**Σοφία.**


	4. Chapter 4

_El punto de vista es totalmente de **Damon** e **Isabella. **Amé escribir el final de este capítulo y amo lo que vendrá a continuación. Siempre me han fascinado los bailes que presentan en TVD en especial las máscaradas. Espero les guste mucho y les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews.  
_

* * *

**Would you dance if I ask you to?**

_"Ven baila conmigo que yo te llevaré en un baile que recordaré cada instante de mis noches, cada segundo de mis días, pero tu recordarás toda tu vida que te amé recostada a mi pecho. Bailaremos olvidados de las miradas que mañana hablaran. Hoy… hoy bailas conmigo."-_ **¿Quieres bailar conmigo? by The Arlequín.**

* * *

A pesar de que el libro que sostenía en mis manos estaba realmente interesante no podía concentrarme en más de tres líneas sin pensar nuevamente en los preciosos ojos chocolates de Isabella que me habían mirado directamente. Aquellos ojos que por un buen tiempo pensé que no los volvería a ver.

Ese minuto en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue sublime. Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad -que se hacía nula cuando ella estaba cerca de mí- para no subir a ese balcón y besarla hasta que no hubiera mañana. Pero había trazado un plan y debía atenerme a él.

"¿No piensas ayudar?" preguntó Elena entrando en la habitación que había escogido como mía. Dio un vistazo alrededor, "¿ya has arreglado tu habitación?" preguntó incrédula, me encogí de hombros sin ni siquiera despegar mis ojos del libro.

"Tienes a dos vampiros allá abajo, ¿para qué necesitas más?" pasé la siguiente página. Las palabras flotaban y no me estaba tomando el tiempo de si quiera tratar de descubrir que decían. Mis pensamientos me mantenían lejos de la trama de la historia.

"¿Cómo es que te ha tomado un par de minutos tener tu habitación lista?" preguntó nuevamente obviando mi respuesta. Alcé mi mirada.

"Llevo décadas de practica Elena," respondí. Había cierta vacilación en sus ojos. Doblé la página por dónde iba y cerré el libro para mirarla. Elena era una de las mujeres más hermosas que mis ojos habían visto jamás, sin embargo su belleza ya no producía el mismo efecto en mí. Al fin podía verla como era, la novia de mi hermano.

Cuando conocí a Isabella pequé en compararla con Elena. Era casi inevitable y mientras las cosas entre ambos se iban desenvolviendo, más las comparaba hasta que comprendí que a pesar de ser parecidas eran totalmente opuestas. Donde Elena era consciente de su belleza, de su actitud arriesgada y segura de sí misma, Isabella a penas y aceptaba que un hombre estuviera interesado en ella. Y precisamente el hecho de que no estuviera consciente de su belleza, tanto interna como externa la hacía aún más hermosa.

Dejé el libro en el taburete al lado de la cama y palpé el lado vacío en ella indicándole que se acercara. Dudó un segundo hasta que lentamente trepó en ella y se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

"Te ves como ella," soltó de repente. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A Bella, te ves como ella, sentado en la cama absorto en un libro, justo como ella," le sonreí suavemente.

"El que anda con la miel algo se le pega," respondí, "poco antes de que Isabella muriera ella había decidido mudarse conmigo," Elena asintió, "ella llegó con sus libros antes que con su ropa y fue lo primero que sacó y dejó por todos lados, fue inevitable leer un par, además," dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama con el fin de quedar derecho, "fue una forma de aferrarme a ella, mientras leía sentía que la tenía a mi lado," confesé.

"No sabía que podías ser tan romántico Damon," dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero con un deje nostálgico.

"Tengo mis momentos," la miré, "no sabías porque nunca me diste la oportunidad de serlo contigo," no había rencor o dolor en mi voz, solo un hecho, simple y sencillo que podía confesar sin que nadie saliera herido.

"Lo sé," acomodó su cabello a medio lado, "hubo un tiempo en el que te amé, ¿sabes? No fue hasta después de que Stefan e Isabella se fueran que me di cuenta de ello," su voz era neutra, como si estuviese contando una historia muy antigua. Me sorprendí ligeramente ante su confesión.

"También yo."

"Todavía lo hago," fruncí el ceño, "no de la misma forma," se apresuró a contestar, "me refiero…"

"Lo sé," la corté. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estábamos conscientes de que nuestra conversación era escuchada por tres pares de perfectos oídos vampíricos y que uno de ellos era mi hermano y su novio.

"Estoy aquí Damon, cualquier cosa que necesites, eres el amor de la vida de mi mejor amiga, incluso si no te recuerda," me sonrió débilmente. Pero había algo en su expresión que no me convencía totalmente.

"¿Qué sucede Elena? No viniste aquí a decirme exactamente todo eso," pregunté notando que aún sus ojos vacilaban y su expresión era de duda.

"Quería saber…" tomó una bocanada de aire, "quiero saber que te propones, es decir, ya nos dijiste que quieres que te dejemos comenzar nuevamente con ella, que quieres intentar hacer las cosas desde el principio pero quiero saber si le dirás Damon porque…"

"Dame un tiempo para ganarme su corazón de nuevo," pedí.

"Damon, no es justo que le privemos de sus recuerdos."

"Lo sé Elena, ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero no quiero llenarla de noticias de ese estilo ahora, no sin antes estar seguros de que hay una forma de traer sus recuerdo," Elena soltó un suspiro de frustración y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Klaus te dijo algo?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"No has querido hablar sobre tu reunión con él y cuando Anabel te habló sobre Ángela buscando una posibilidad de recuperar los recuerdos de Isabella simplemente le dijiste que ella no era una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa para ello," en su voz no había acusación simplemente estaba urgiéndome la verdad. Una verdad que no estaba dispuesto a compartir aún.

"Simplemente estaba siendo sincero y Ángela acordó conmigo," le recordé, "y además, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Klaus?"

"Porque presiento que ustedes dos hablaron más sobre el hecho de que Bella estaba viva," rodé los ojos tratando de mostrarme indiferente. Nuestras miradas se retaron por un par de segundos.

"Sé lo que hago Gilbert, confía en mí."

"Eso estoy haciendo," se levantó con la elegancia propia de un vampiro y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí me dio una larga mirada, _puede ser la mujer que amas pero es mi mejor amiga Damon Salvatore y la quiero de vuelta, a ella con sus recuerdos, más te vale hacer lo que quieras hacer rápido porque entonces seré yo quien hable con ella y le cuente toda la verdad_, habló fuerte y decidida a mi cabeza. No dije nada, ni si quiera hice algún movimiento.

Ella estaba en todo su derecho de hablarme de aquella manera y no podía culparla, solo me quedaba intentar enamorar a Isabella rápido porque el tiempo corría en contra mía.

"Oh, no tú también, si no escuchaste bien tu novia ya me ha dado un buen discursito, no necesito que te vuelvas un dolor en el trasero ahora," dije a Stefan sin darle chance si quiera entrar completamente a mi habitación.

"No vine a decirte un discursito," replicó de inmediato, "creo que Elena ya lo hizo."

"¿Así que estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo?" se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos arregostándose firmemente al marco de la puerta.

"Lo que yo piense no es importante."

"Eres mi hermano, claro que lo es," soltó un suspiro.

"Escucha, yo te apoyo y lo sabes, lo hice antes, lo hago ahora y lo haré siempre, no importa lo que hagas estaré aquí para recoger las piezas de ti si hace falta," hizo una pausa antes de mirarme con sus in pasivos ojos verdes. Eran esmeraldas frías y duras, "no te diré si lo que estás haciendo está bien o mal porque no estoy en tu situación Damon," cambió el peso a su pie izquierdo, _y probablemente si estuviera hiciera lo mismo que tú, _dijo finalmente hablando a mis pensamientos. Sonreí. No lo había dicho en voz alta para quizá no tener una discusión con Elena.

"Aquí viene el pero…"

"Pero," un asomo de una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios durante una fracción de segundo, "no hay ningún pero, solo quería aconsejarte algo, más vale tengas una buena excusa a la hora de decirle sobre sus recuerdos y el por qué no le habías dicho nada, de lo contrario, ella con memoria o sin ella es una persona difícil," quedamos en silencio durante un minuto.

"Gracias," musité sin saber muy bien por qué le agradecía. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarme y soltar un suspiro de rendición antes de irse. Lo escuche caminar por el pasillo hasta la última habitación donde estaba Elena y cerrar la puerta.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y me tiré en la cama como había estado minutos antes de que Elena interrumpiera. Con mi cabeza a media almohada y mi cuerpo recto con la vista al techo.

"Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó Anabel que llegó a mi lado como una ráfaga suave de viento. Abrí un ojo y la miré. En la misma postura que yo y con los brazos sobre su abdomen.

"El mejor plan es no tener un plan," dije de la forma más inteligente posible.

"Eso no es aplicable cuando el amor de tu vida está sin memoria en la casa de al lado y su mejor amiga quiere decirle todo," volví a cerrar los ojos.

"Lo sé," su largo cabello comenzaba a hacer cosquillas en mi brazo cruzado tras mi cabeza.

"Dato curioso," dijo después de un rato de cómodo silencio. No estaba de un humor precisamente excelente y ella lo sabía, por lo que siempre trataba de cambiar temas u obligarme a hacer cosas de las que me arrepentiría luego. Por ejemplo, nadar desnudo a finales de Octubre en el antiguo lago cerca de su antigua casa.

"Dispara."

"Los estudios científicos demuestranque si un hombre y una mujer se conocen en una situación peligrosa, tienen más posibilidades de enamorarse que si se encuentran en otro ambiente como la oficina," solté una risa baja.

"¿Eso a qué viene?" pregunté abriendo finalmente los ojos por completo pero dejándolos clavados en el techo de madera.

"Pongamos a Bella en una situación de peligro y aumentemos tus posibilidades," rodé los ojos.

"No necesito de eso, mi sola presencia enamora."

"Presumido," sonreí.

"Además, no pondremos a Isabella en ninguna clase de peligro," bufó.

"Bien, entonces comienza a beber chocolate," dijo de repente. Fruncí el ceño y me acomodé de tal forma que podía verla sin problema.

"Estás diciendo incoherencias Ana," negó.

"Claro que no, ¿sabías que el jefe azteca, Moctezuma, consideraba al chocolate como una droga de amor por lo que bebía 50 tazas de chocolate al día antes de visitar su harén de 600 mujeres?" entornó sus grandes ojos hacia mí. Su expresión era tranquila pero divertida.

"No estás diciendo incoherencias, has estado hablando con Alaric," reflexioné una milésima, "que honestamente es casi lo mismo," rodó los ojos para luego dar un paseo con la mirada por la habitación.

"Resulta increíble como conseguimos esta casa precisamente al lado de ella," asentí concordando, "pongámonos serios ahora sí, ¿cuál será tu siguiente paso?" preguntó con su voz cargada de curiosidad.

"Escuché a Elena hablar sobre un baile benéfico que dará la universidad donde asiste Isabella…" dejé la respuesta tendida en el aire.

"Me gusta, es como en nuestros tiempos Damon, cuando todo comenzaba bailando, así nacían los grandes amores," su sonrisa era amplia y sus ojos tenían esa añoranza que la hacía ver antigua, "¿tiene algún tema?" asentí.

"Mascarada."

**-…-**

"¿Vas a ir a presentarte?" le pregunté a Piper mientras veía como acababa su trago. Luego de que el de ojos azules y yo nos quedáramos viendo como si el mundo dependiera de ello, entré a la casa. No sabía por qué pero esa simple acción me había puesto los nervios de punta. No negaba que el tipo era guapísimo, bueno, para ser más específica era lo más extraordinario que mis ojos hubieran visto jamás. Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó en jaque. Era la forma como me miró. Como si estuviera acariciándome suavemente la piel, como si fuera un hombre ciego al que le habían devuelto la vista.

"Sí."

"Y, ¿qué les dirás?" pregunté curiosa, "hola, mucho gusto, somos dos vampiras, vivimos al lado, sabemos que ustedes son vampiros, ¿tienen alguna clase de relación? Jamás habíamos visto tantos vampiros viviendo juntos, ¿quieren ir a tomar un trago en nuestra casa?" enarqué una ceja cruzándome de brazos.

"Ese esta mejor que el discurso que tenía planeado, deberías ir y decirlo," negué divertida.

"No iré," respondí de inmediato.

"¿Por qué? Es bueno hacer amigos Isabella, es sano hacer amigos, es indispensable hacer amigos, es…"

"Capté," la interrumpí, "los amigos son buenos," se acercó a mí y jaló un mechó de mi cabellos.

"Ves, ya vas entendiendo," rodé los ojos. Su sonrisa se hizo brillante, "además, ¿has visto a esos tipos? Están como el sabor de un buen Bourbon," fruncí el ceño, ahora su sonrisa adquiría un aire pícaro, "intensos, ricos y ardientes," se explicó. No pude contenerme y solté una carcajada.

"Oh mi Dios, ¡Piper!"la susodicha se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, ¿o me vas a decir que no son salidos de una pasarela de Calvin Klein?"

"Deben estar con las mujeres que estaban con ellos," apunté. Esto pareció hacerla reflexionar un segundo.

"Bien, tienes un punto pero hagamos un poco de matemáticas," alzó sus manos a la altura de mis ojos, levantó solo tres dedos en su mano izquierda y en la derecha dos, "son tres chicos, hay dos chicas, solo hay una posibilidad de dos parejas, por lo tanto," bajo cuatro dedos dejando solo el índice izquierdo arriba, "sobra un chico."

"Me encanta la profundidad de tus cálculos," se encogió de hombros y se alejó a la cocina.

"Lo sé, soy absolutamente genial," la vi rebuscar entre el compartimento de sangre de la nevera. Sacó dos bolsas y las puso a calentar.

"Espera, entonces, ¿quieres ir porque puede que uno de esos vampiros esté soltero?" asintió.

"¿Es que no es obvio?"

"Eres increíble," me senté en el taburete de la isla de la cocina. Sacó dos vasos y luego de que la sangre estuviese tibia comenzó a servirla. El solo olor, a oxido, hierro y sal hacía agua mi boca.

"Comenzaré a pensar que te estás enamorando de mi Bella, estás bastante halagadora el día de hoy," rodé los ojos y tamborileé el mesón.

"¿Cuándo es el baile?" pregunté cambiando de tema. Me tendió el vaso de la sangre calentita. Di un sorbo y la sensación aplastante de la sangre pasó por mi garganta, dulce y deliciosa, revitalizando mis sentidos y mi cuerpo.

"Mañana," respondió con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Es mañana?! Ni si quiera tengo un vestido, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?" la acusé levantándome de golpe y localizando mis llaves. Retrocedí al recordar que no había terminado de tomar mi sangre.

"Tranquila, ya encargué nuestros vestidos, sabía que te ibas a olvidar de esto," terminó su vaso y amarró su cabello en una coleta, "lo que me recuerda que debemos ir hoy a buscarlos," hizo una mueca, "no podremos presentarnos hoy ante nuestros sexies vecinos."

"Para mí suena como el plan perfecto," terminé mi vaso y tomé mi chaqueta. Había pocas tiendas donde podías rentar o comprar vestidos para la clase de baile que se iba a tener. Pero solo un lugar vendía también máscaras y guantes, y era exactamente eso lo que más necesitábamos. Además Piper compraba solo en esa tienda cuando teníamos las fiestas. Solo tuve que sumar dos más dos y en menos de nada estuvimos en la tienda.

El suave sonido de la campanita de la puerta resonó al momento que entramos. La dependienta nos dio una mirada y sonrió en reconocimiento. Tuve un mal momento recordando su nombre pero antes de que si quiera se moviera de su puesto pude leer la placa en su camisa. Heidy.

"Piper, ¡ya han llegado sus vestidos!" dijo de inmediato hizo contacto con mi pelirroja amiga. Caminó hasta donde estábamos y me miró, "oh lo siento," se sonrojó, "hola Bella," le di una sonrisa y mis ojos volaron de inmediato a las máscaras que estaban elegantemente ubicadas al fondo de la gran tienda.

Ni si quiera sabía de qué color Piper había encargado mi vestido pero de algo estaba segura. Aquella máscara negra con detalles en plata que lucía un poco felina y seductora era la que iba usar. Caminé hasta ella y una vez mis dedos pudieron tocarla, la acaricié suavemente con miedo de romperla.

"Bella, míralo," giré para encontrar a Piper sosteniendo dos vestidos, uno rojo casi del color de su cabello y otro negro como la noche, "supongo que escogiste la máscara correcta," sonreí acercándome a ella y los vestidos.

"Está muy bonito."

"¿Solo bonito?" inquirió casi dolida, "¡está precioso!" rodé los ojos.

"Vamos, solo terminemos de comprar y vayamos a casa," asintió y llamó a Heidy. Escogimos nuestros accesorios y finalmente pagamos. Caminamos hacia afuera donde justo al frente estaba parqueado mi auto. Subimos las cosas al asiento trasero con mucho cuidado. Escuché unas risas suaves provenir de algún lado. Y justo ahí, entrando a la tienda estaba el chico ojos azules con una linda castaña.

"No es gracioso," replicó la castaña suavemente. Solo porque mis oídos tenían una audición perfecta pude captar sus palabras.

"Claro que sí Anabel, si no lo fuese no te estarías riendo," su voz era varonil y profunda. Antes de entrar por completo a la tienda, ambos me miraron.

"Vamos Isabella," me apuró Piper desde el asiento de copiloto. Alejé mi vista de ellos y entré de inmediato al auto poniéndolo en marcha. Sacudí mis pensamientos sobre aquel chico. Había algo en su mirada, en su sonrisa, la forma en que su barbilla se alzaba ligeramente y su porte mostraba arrogancia.

"¡Y me dices que no estás interesada en los vecinos!" exclamó cuando estuvimos a una distancia considerable, "prácticamente te lo comías con la mirada," rodé los ojos y aceleré. En un pueblo tan pequeño y con el poder de hipnotizar no tenía que preocuparme por cualquier tipo de infracción de tráfico que pudiera cometer.

"¿No dejarás de fastidiarme, no es cierto?" pregunté acelerando aún más. Negó.

De ahí en más el día pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Tenía solo una hora de clase en la tarde casi noche a la cual falté elegantemente quedándome en casa y leyendo con la compañía de una buena copa de Merlot mientras que Piper se había ido Dios sabe dónde a hacer Dios sabe qué.

De algo estaba segura y era de que no estaba en la casa de al lado. Se había llevado su carro.

La noche estaba fría y a medida que avanzaba me hacía sentir sola. No era una soledad momentánea, era algo que iba aún más allá.

Tenía a Piper, sí, y era de las mejores amigas que uno podía encontrar en toda la faz de la tierra pero ni ella podía llenar ese vacío.

Me tiré en mi cama dejando todo a un lado y cerrando los ojos sintiéndome repentinamente exhausta. El sueño comenzó a venir a mí como una suave canción de cuna, arrullándome y llevándose mis miedos.

.

.

.

"¡Isabella Swan!" sentí la cama rebotar. Giré hacia el lado opuesto del molesto sonido. Escuché una risita, "vamos querida, has estado durmiendo hasta tardísimo," gruñí.

"Todavía es de madrugada," musité como pude.

"Tal vez en China, pero aquí son las tres de la tarde," abrí los ojos de golpeé y volví a rodar en la cama. Un rostro de ángel enmarcado por rizos rojos me miraba divertida.

"¿Estás de broma?"

"No, debes de tener más de doce horas durmiendo," me levanté de la cama.

"¡Dios, alguien pudo haberme asesinado mientras dormía y yo ni si quiera…"

"Estás siendo paranoica, dormiste hasta tarde, ¿y qué?" comencé a rondar por la habitación en busca de mis cosas para meterme en el baño.

"Tuve un sueño profundo Piper, ni si quiera soñé, no recuerdo más nada después de que cerré los ojos," agarré finalmente mi toalla, "¡ellos pudieron meterme una estaca en el corazón!" dije apuntando al lado a través de mi pared.

"No seas ridícula, nuestros vampicinos no harían eso, se ven agradables," replicó en defensa. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Vampicinos?" hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia.

"Metete a bañar tú tarada, se supone que debemos estar en ese dichoso baile a las seis," asentí y desaparecí en el baño.

Fue una ducha larguísima. Quizá la más larga que había tomado en mucho tiempo. El agua me despertó por completo dejándome con una nueva energía. Salí y el vestido estaba colgado en la puerta del closet.

Me enfundé en el, me puse los accesorios con lentitud. Lo último fueron mis zapatos. Me miré en el espejo completo y quedé satisfecha en cómo me veía. Me había –como pude- hecho un moño no completamente recogido, había unos mechones sueltos de mi cabello que caían como suaves rizos. Mi maquillaje estaba más que todo centrado en mis ojos que eran cubiertos por una sombra negra y lápiz. Lo demás era sencillo.

El vestido por otro lado era largo hasta el piso, como lo habían requerido los directivos de la universidad. Ajustado en mi pecho y mi cintura pero se iba soltando, hasta caer como una cascada por mi figura. Tenía una espalda baja y estaba adornado con pedrerías plata. Mis guantes eran hasta los codos, también del color de la noche y se en glosaban a mí como una segunda piel.

Me sentía radiante como el sol pero misteriosa como la luna.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a una mujer conducir con vestido y tacones? Porque estás a punto de ver una," Piper irrumpió en mi habitación luciendo perfecta como siempre, toda de rojo y un azul quemado, "vamos," asentí mientras tomaba mi máscara y ambas salíamos de la casa.

Antes de subir al auto no pude evitar lanzar una mirada a la casa que hasta hace solo unos días estaba vacía. A pesar de que había una luz encendida, no se sentía movimiento en ella. ¿Estarían por fuera alimentándose?

Subí finalmente y bajo la mala y peligrosa conducción de Piper –no es que me preocupara de que ocurriera un accidente- salimos a la fiesta.

El baile se estaba dando en una casa de renta. Bueno, corrección, una mansión de renta cuya hermosa vista era la de un lago y muchos árboles haciendo el lugar mucho más mágico.

Piper apartó en un lugar y se bajó de inmediato poniéndose su máscara.

"Anda y busca un chico lindo, estaré buscando el mío," dijo refiriéndose a su más reciente novio. El chico humano cuyo papá era dueño de un hospital.

Deambulé alrededor del lugar sin mucho interés. Casi no pude reconocer a nadie por las máscaras que tenían puestas por lo que no pude ponerme a hablar con alguien. Tampoco es como si quisiera. Procuraba no hacer amigos o tener algún vínculo más que el de presa y cazador con los humanos porque no quería tener que sufrir. Empezar cualquier tipo de relación con alguien que no viviría para siempre era atarme a una época de sufrimiento y yo ya tenía suficiente con el mío.

Jamás sentí las palabras de Anna Frank más asertivas como en este momento al ver la sala llena de personas riendo, _una persona puede sentirse sola aunque muchas personas la quieran. _Solo que en este caso cambiaría sus palabras un poco. No conocía a muchas personas, no sabía quiénes me querían. Era en ese preciso momento una extraña más rodeada de un mar de gente extraña sintiéndose sola.

Me quedé en final de la espléndida escalera en forma de caracol que abría el vestíbulo. Un camarero pasó con la copa de algún champan que tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. La vida podía llegar a ser realmente deprimente si no tenías a nadie con quien compartir una copa de champan en un baile de gala.

Lo sentí antes de verlo. Mis ojos se entornaron a una esquina donde enfundado en un smoking con moño en vez de corbata estaba él. De entre una multitud de gente resaltaba y sabía quién era a pesar de su máscara sencilla y negra que parecía casi pegada a su rostro. Lo reconocí de inmediato porque sus ojos azules eran incomparables. Aun cuando solo los había visto dos veces. Comenzó a caminar y no me había dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí hasta que solo quedó a menos de un metro. Sonrió y sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltar. Pasé mi mano por mi rostro alejando un mechón de cabello que había caído de improviso.

"Ah, si yo fuera guante de esa mano y pudiera tocar esa mejilla," dijo. Su voz era aún más atrayente ahora que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a mí. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Romeo y Julieta?" inquirí al reconocer la frase. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"¿Lectora empedernida?" sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas. Quedé en silencio. Solo lo estaba observando, "sus ojos dicen; son para ellos mis palabras," volvió a citar.

"¿Te memorizas Rome y Julieta para conquistar e impresionar?" pregunté de golpe, "porque si es así no lo estás consiguiendo," avanzó un paso hacia mí.

"No memorizo solo Shakespeare, también Dante, Whitman y un par otros," pasó su mano por su cabello, "además, no intento impresionarte, tú ya estás impresionada," parpadeé un par de veces ante sus palabras.

"¿Siempre eres tan arrogante?" se encogió de hombros y se hizo el desentendido.

"Las mujeres me consideran encantador."

"Supongo que no seré mujer," se acercó aún más a mí. Una pieza musical lenta pero constante comenzó a sonar de fondo.

"Entonces supongo que hay que averiguarlo," extendió su mano. Dudé entre aceptar o no su invitación pero, ¿qué más daba? Necesitaba dejar de sentirme sola, así fuese por una noche.

* * *

**Tengo curiosidad por saber qué parte o frase o párrafo les gusto o es su favorito hasta ahora en Back to you y cuál fue en Bound to you. **

**Σοφία.**


	5. Chapter 5

_El punto de vista es totalmente **Isabella. **Espero les guste mucho y les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews.  
_

* * *

**And we danced.**

_"Son secretos del corazón dulce desapercibido, en cada instante galantemente al compás del corazón. Bailaras tú conmigo que yo estaré en un suspiro contigo, bailaremos desapercibido, dos amantes silenciosos y dos corazones inquietos."- **¿Quieres bailar conmigo? by The Arlequín.**_

* * *

Sus ojos azules se prendaron en mí haciéndome sentir como una colegiala. Mi estómago se sintió pesado y mi respiración comenzó a fallar. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan asombrosamente atractivo que podía dejar a una persona sin respiración?

"¿Bailarás?" preguntó.

"No lo sé, puedes ser un asesino en serie," apunté con una media sonrisa. Rodó los ojos. La curiosidad me ganó por una milésima de segundo, ¿cómo hacía para mantener aquella máscara tan pegada a su rostro?

"Isabella," sentí que dejaba de respirar en ese momento. La forma en que mi nombre fue acariciado por su lengua fue magnifico. Pisó la ese alargándola y haciéndola sonar sensual. Hubo algo en la forma como lo dijo, como si se hubiese atrancado entre un suspiro y un ronroneo. Su voz sonaba casi aliviada, como si mi nombre perteneciese a sus labios y así me lo hizo sentir.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" su sonrisa se mantuvo quieta. Se movió un paso hacia mí con decisión y arrogancia.

"Bueno, tu amiga no es muy discreta."

"¿Amiga?" fruncí el ceño.

"Ya sabes, alta, pelirroja, británica," recordé entonces en ese segundo cuando lo había visto la tarde anterior entrando a la tienda y como Piper había gritado mi nombre, "y respondiendo a tu pregunta," su sonrisa se hizo burlona, "soy un asesino en serie reformado, como probablemente lo eres tú."

Claro, olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que era un vampiro. En algún momento de nuestra conversación la música había terminado y estaba comenzando otra. Una un poco más rápida pero suave, con tonos dramáticos que prácticamente te tiraban a la pista a bailar. Sus manos estaban acomodadas en sus bolsillos por lo que caminé derecho deteniéndome cuando estábamos hombro con hombro. Me di cuenta de que era alto, porque a pesar de que tenía tacones, a penas y llegaban nuestros hombros a rozarse. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los universitarios moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras que sentía que él vampiro pelinegro me miraba de reojo.

"Ahí te equivocas Sherlock," dije, "y espero que sepas bailar porque estos bailes no dependen de mí si no de quién te lleve y para tu mala suerte soy una pésima bailarina," su risa era varonil y encantadora. Arrolladora, sería un buen calificativo.

"Creo haber escuchado eso en otra forma en otro lado," me encogí de hombros y comencé a abrirme paso entre la multitud. Podía sentirlo seguirme. Su presencia era tan imponente que no me era necesario verlo para saber que estaba ahí. Me detuve.

"Guíame," no faltó decirlo dos veces. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros de un solo paso y envolvió mi cintura con un brazo mientras que el otro sostenía mi mano en alto.

Al entrelazar nuestras manos hubo un brillo diferente en sus ojos que se centraron en mi mano, más específicamente en mi dedo, deteniéndose a ver el anillo de plata. Me miró intensamente y pude verlo aguantar la respiración por un par de segundos. Luego se relajó y se concentró en el baile.

Ahí donde su piel hacía contacto con la mía estaba hirviendo. Me sentía desubicada. ¿Por qué este vampiro que acaba de conocer tenía ese efecto en mí?

Su agarre era firme y la forma en que me sostenía se sentía especial. Comenzamos a movernos. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos estaba haciendo ni cómo mis pies sabían cómo desplazarse. Estaba casi segura que en algún momento iba a enterrar mis tacones en sus pies o enredarme con mi vestido y hacernos caer. No era precisamente el mejor ejemplo de elegancia entre los vampiros. Pero de una forma u otra parecíamos congeniar bien.

Mis ojos vagaban por todas partes tratando de evitar aquellos ojos azules pero una vez que no pude seguir huyendo de su incandescente mirada me decidí a hacer lo mismo. Su rostro había perdido la sonrisa pícara y ahora una máscara intraducible estaba en todo su rostro. Casi me reí ante mi propio juego de palabras pero mi sonrisa tampoco salía.

Nuestras miradas estaban encerradas en una burbuja al igual que nosotros. Estaba totalmente segura de que había un millar de personas a nuestro alrededor pero me sentía encerrada en cuarto sola con él y ese solo pensamiento me hizo estremecer. Con elegancia innata me hizo girar para luego hacerme retornar a sus brazos en un segundo sin si quiera soltar mi mano. No podía quitarle que el tipo era extremadamente buen bailarín porque no solo estaba bailando él sino haciéndolo por los dos. Se notaba a leguas que tenía experiencia bailando, cosa que yo claramente no la tenía. Otro punto para él.

"Estoy en desventaja," susurré una vez que me acercó más a él- como si eso fuera acaso posible- después de que di otra vuelta.

"No veo por qué."

"Sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo," dije. Volvió esa sonrisa pícara roba alientos.

"Y, ¿por qué piensas que te lo diría?"

"No eres la clase de hombres que deja colgada a una mujer de esa manera," apunte tratando de hacerlo hablar y logrando que el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros fuera un poco más cómodo. Frunció los labios. Se estaba divirtiendo.

"Dime, ya que al parecer eres conocedora de la humanidad, ¿qué clase de hombre soy?"

Así como había comenzado la pieza musical, terminó. Hice ademán de separarme de él pero instantáneamente la banda decidió tocar otra canción y su agarre se hizo más sólido. No era como si me quejase, él sabía cómo hacer sentir a una mujer segura por la forma en que sus brazos, fuertes y atléticos debía apuntar y no era que me hubiese fijado demasiado en ese detalle, se aferraban a mi cuerpo.

"Arrogante, impulsivo, confiado y orgulloso," dije sin vacilar, "conozco a tu clase," me encogí de hombros nuevamente. Y ahí volvía a estar, esa sonrisa arrogante y ladina.

"Eso ha sido impresionante, te falto encantador, por otro lado," vuelta. Me estaba maravillando el hecho de que con la misma facilidad con la que me giraba me hacía retornar en una sola pieza y además seguir bailando en sus brazos, "me siento ofendido, ¿a los de mi clase? Yo soy único," rodé los ojos y sentí que agarre se hacía más firme a medida que la canción avanzaba. Casi ni sentía que mis pies tocaran el piso a medida que bailaba.

"Oh vamos, crees que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo y que todas las mujeres caerán a tus pies con solo verlas," dije a sabiendas de que realmente tenía razón. Era no más con solo verlo y te dabas cuenta de que él era esa clase de hombre por el que todas las mujeres se mueren y para mi pesar yo estaba cayendo en ese cliché, "solo para que sepas, no soy la clase de mujer que estás buscando, no caigo fácil y no me iré a la cama con cualquiera," justo cuando pensé que mi pequeño discurso iba a hacer que dejara de bailar conmigo hizo algo que no esperaba. Rio.

"Lo sé," dijo inclinándose y susurrando a mi oído. Su aliento chocó haciéndome cosquillas y mandando un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, "sé con qué clase de mujer estoy bailando," enarqué una ceja. Me sonrió, "no eres diferente a mí," me hizo girar varias veces de una sola vez, ¿podía un vampiro marearse? "también eres arrogante e impulsiva," sonrió, "inteligente y sobre todo seductora."

La música acabó y casi de un salto me alejé de él. Todos los que habían estado bailando aplaudieron, incluyéndonos. Parpadeé un par de veces y alejé la mirada de él evitando que viera que me había afectado.

Escaneé entre la multitud buscando una cabellera roja. Las amigas siempre se pierden en el momento menos indicado, por ejemplo cuando quieres huir de un atractivo vampiro de ojos azules que te hace temblar con solo verlo.

No es como si mi situación fuera una tortura. Había algo en él que me atraía. Quizá era mi fetiche por los hombres pelinegros de ojos azules, quizá no. Era más bien como un imán, algo en él que me hacía querer conocerlo pero a la vez no.

"Esto está aburrido Bella, dime que…" la voz de Piper retumbó sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré y sus ojos viajaron de él, que se había alejado un paso hacia mí que me mantenía inmóvil.

"Bien, no se diga más, vámonos," la tomé del brazo pasando de largo. Sentí su mano tomar la mía con delicadeza pero firme. Solo un pequeño jalón deteniéndome y haciéndome girar.

"Damon," sonrió ladinamente, "Damon Salvatore," lo miré sin saber que decir. Le eché una mirada a su mano aun sobre la mía y con renuencia la soltó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había quedado sin palabras. Asentí y como si me hubiesen dicho que el lugar estaba plagado de verbena me fui de allí.

.

.

"¡Debes de estar bromeando!" exclamó Piper aventando los tacones a algún lugar de la sala, "no puedo creerlo, te dejo sola un segundo y consigues bailar y casi llevarte a la cama al tipo más caliente en toda la fiesta," rodé los ojos.

Durante el camino le conté lo que había sucedido desde que se había ido y no había hecho más que aladear de que hubiese sido mejor haberse quedado conmigo y no ir en busca de Blake- el tipo cuyo padre es dueño del hospital- para luego encontrarlo besándose con una, y cito, pobre diabla de la que no sabía si se había maquillado en la oscuridad o había usado crayones.

"Solo fue un baile y no iba a llevármelo a la cama, sé mejor que eso," arrojé también mis tacones. Los escuché caer pero no me molesté en fijarme dónde. Comencé a quitarme toda clase de joyas y accesorios de encima.

"Dime que te diste cuenta cómo te miraba," insistió.

"¿Cómo?"

"Te miraba como si fuese un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez," se movió con sigilo a la cocina y sacó una botella de vino.

"Estás exagerando," rebusqué un par de copas y las puse en el mesón.

"Claro que no, y al final como te detuvo y te dijo su nombre," suspiró sumida en una ensoñación, "algo más sensual que eso no puede existir," sirvió nuestras copas y tomé una. El líquido pasó como si fuese agua por mi garganta.

"Damon Salvatore," repetí.

"Ese es un nombre italiano," apuntó, tomando de su copa y moviéndola un poco, "no sé por qué me suena de algún lado," su rostro se volvió pensativo pero rápidamente volvió a tierra y me miró con curiosidad y picardía, "como tu nombre, ves tienen algo en común."

"Eso explica por qué pronuncia la ese de aquella manera y el pequeño acento que se desliza cuando habla," me había parecido curioso sin embargo no me había fijado en ellos hasta hora que Piper mencionaba el hecho del nombre italino.

"Dime nuevamente lo que te dijo, cómo te describió," sonreí y tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida casi acabándomela.

"Dijo que era inteligente y seductora," mordí mi labio inferior, "me gustó eso," admití.

"¿A quién no le gustaría?" rio, "¿estas presintiendo lo que yo presiento?"

"¿Qué?" inquirí preparándome para lo que venía.

"¡Ha quedado prendado de ti!" exclamó con una sonrisa.

"Acabamos de conocernos, deja el drama Piper," rodó los ojos y se sirvió más vino.

Se paseó por toda la sala parloteando sobre cómo podía seducir a Damon Salvatore. Entre palabras capté algo así sobre como ella iba a ser todo lo posible para que él cayera conmigo todo el tiempo. Sabiendo que esto iba a tomar un muy buen tiempo me senté en el sofá trayendo conmigo no solo mi copa pero la botella completa.

"Hace tiempo que no tienes a nadie rondándote, ¡puedes tener un poco de acción por aquí Isabella! ¡Jesús, será divertido!"

"Ahora estoy confundida, ¿estás hablando conmigo o con Jesús? Porque no creo que a él le haga chiste," rodó los ojos dramáticamente y le regalé mi más inocente sonrisa.

"No puedes decirme que no te emociona," suspiré levantándome y dejando tanto la botella como la copa en la mesa frente a mí. Mis ojos se desviaron al reloj de pared que marcaba la una de la mañana.

"Me emociona pero en este mismo momento quiero irme a la cama, puedes seguir diciéndome tus suposiciones mañana."

Antes de que dijera otra cosa desaparecí de la sala metiéndome en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me descambié y me quité todo rastro de maquillaje de encima. Podía ser vampiro pero no dejaba de ser mujer y más que por hecho de simple vanidad lo hacía por lo realmente desesperante que podía ser tener maquillaje.

Me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos esperando tener descanso, cosa que no conseguí sino después de una hora.

.

.

"¿Té?"

"¿Ah?" pregunté cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y topándome con un brillante sol que hizo cosquillas en mi piel. Cerré los ojos por un par de segundos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luminosidad del lugar.

"Que si quieres té," repitió Piper. Estaba sentada en la cocina con un periódico en sus manos y la mirada fija en las letras que leía. Una taza de té estaba no muy lejos de ella y el olor a hierbas comenzaba sentirse. Arrugué la nariz.

"¿Té?" pregunté. Apartó su vista del papel y me miró.

"Soy británica, nosotros no somos precisamente amantes del café por la mañana, lo sabes."

Caminé hasta ella y me senté en la silla de enfrente. Estuve tentada a volver a levantarme y cerrar las cortinas de toda la casa. El sol estaba realmente fastidioso. Busqué el reloj solo para darme cuenta de que se había detenido. Tenía las tres de la mañana.

"Lo sé, y no quiero, ¿qué hora es?" pregunté. Piper miró al sol por un segundo y luego al balcón que estaba abierto de par en par. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, calculando la hora del día guiándose por el ambiente.

"Un poco pasada de las diez," asentí. Era impresionante y la envidiaba por ello. Recordé las palabras que me dijo cuando le pregunté cómo lo hacía: _tantos años como vampiro, algo se aprende._

Me puse en pie y rebusqué en la nevera por una bolsa de sangre. Estaba hambrienta.

Piper estaba en silencio, lo cual era extremadamente extraño. No solo porque ella había nacido hablando sino por todo el acontecimiento de la noche anterior. Estaba concentrada en las páginas del periódico.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté acercándome.

"Mira esto," me tendió el periódico. En grandes letras negras estaba el título. _Masacre en Washington. Nuevamente hallazgo de cadáveres. Cuatro cuerpos desangrados fueron encontrados en un local abandonado._

"¿Washington, la ciudad?" negó.

"El estado," tomó un sorbo de su té, "eso no es todo, ábrelo," hice lo que me indicó.

_¿Asesino en serie? Múltiples hallazgos de cuerpos han sido hechos por las autoridades de distintos estados. Aún se están investigando si las muertes tienen algún tipo de relación pero la unidad de análisis de conducta del FBI cree que podemos estar frente a un nuevo asesino serial._

Más adelante relataban los estados y las ciudades en las que habían sido hallados los cuerpos. Así como el número de víctimas y demás información.

"Esto es de locos," musité, "¿han encontrado veinte cuerpos ya?" Piper asintió. Su ceño se frunció profundamente.

"Al principio pensaron que era un ataque animal, porque habían encontrado dos cuerpos de excursionistas destrozados pero tú y yo sabemos que esas heridas no son necesariamente provocadas por un animal," se explicó, "y aún pueden haber más."

"¿Qué clase de vampiro descuidado y estúpido deja veinte cuerpos regados por los Estados Unidos para que los humanos los encuentren?" dejé el periódico en el mesón.

"Uno que quiere que sean encontrados," analicé sus palabras y releí el periódico reteniendo la información de memoria. No era muy difícil en realidad, había aprendido que mi memoria era mucho mejor que la de un vampiro corriente.

"Quizá sea un vampiro que haya apagado su humanidad," propuse. Terminó su té y se levantó tomando rumbo a su habitación.

"Quizá, he visto un par de casos a través de los años," se detuvo en el umbral y giró, "sin embargo hoy en día no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar cuerpos botados, antes las cosas eran más sencillas pero ahora…" dejó la oración tendida en el aire. Suspiré.

"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?" pregunté. La vi morder el interior de su mejilla, acto que hacía cuando estaba pensando o estaba nerviosa.

"No creo que sea uno de los nuestros," se encogió de hombros, "sí, solemos ser un poco desordenados a la hora de alimentarnos pero esos cuerpos no solo fueron drenados, Bella."

"Fueron desfigurados, semejándose a un ataque animal," susurré casi de forma inaudible. Mi mano voló directamente a mi muñeca como acto reflejo y Piper se dio cuenta. Sonrió tristemente.

"Quizá alguno de esos cuerpos son culpa de un vampiro sin emociones pero estoy casi segura que el resto pertenece a un ataque de fríos."

"Crees que esto es a propósito," indiqué viendo por dónde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros y trató de darme una sonrisa suave, fallando. Sabía que su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente y que sus pensamientos estaban enredándose.

"No lo sé pero esto sin duda llamará la atención de los Voulturi."

"Los vampiros a cargo de los fríos," asintió, "me dijiste que ellos realmente no son peligrosos," dije recordando cuando me contó sobre esta raza de vampiros.

Cuando Piper y yo nos conocimos, lo primero que ella se fijo fue mi muñeca con la marca de medialuna. Casi no se veía, era una cicatriz blanca casi inexistente. Pero ahí estaba y eso le había llamado la atención.

"No lo son, pero si de una forma u otra hay cierta unión entre fríos y nosotros puede volverse un problema," su expresión se enserió, "aunque quizá estamos dándole muchas vueltas innecesarias al asunto y no es nada de lo que suponemos."

"Puede ser."

"Iré a darme una ducha y luego saldré a la universidad, ¿vienes?" negué.

"Creo que pasaré."

"Bien, me llevaré tu auto, el mío se quedó sin gas," asentí.

"Seguro," Piper desapareció en su cuarto y yo la imité. Me di un baño rápido. Busqué entre mis cosas una ropa cómoda y salí nuevamente a la sala.

Mis ganas de hacer algo productivo eran nulas por lo que el mejor plan era acostarme en el sofá y representar lo que mejor pudiera a un vegetal. Además, tenía mucho en lo que pensar teniendo en cuenta la conclusión a la que Piper había llegado.

La verdad tenía demasiado sentido sus suposiciones y no sé qué me asustaba más, el hecho de que hubiera una rara y escalofriante alianza entre un frío y uno de nosotros o el hecho de que los tal Voulturi hicieran una aparición por Estados Unidos. Los viejos vampiros se veían mucho mejor envejeciendo en sus estúpidos tronos en Italia.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté. Caminé hasta el balcón. Mis ojos se acostumbraban a perder entre el vasto océano frente a mí pero hoy mis pensamientos me estaban desviando y mis ojos no hacían más que mirar fijamente mi muñeca. Pasé mis dedos con delicadeza por la marca, delineándola. A veces se sentía un poco más fría que el resto de mi piel. ¿Cómo había llegado a obtenerla? Forcé mi memoria una vez más. Nada, como siempre.

Mis ojos volvieron a viajar a mi dedo, donde estaba la alianza. Me la quité y comencé a jugar con ella, como siempre hacía.

"Hey, me voy, cualquier cosa…"

"Te llamo, lo sé," Piper asintió y se despidió de mi guiñándome el ojo. Le sonreí.

Volví a jugar con el anillo pero estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que el anillo cayó por el balcón. Me tomó solo una milésima de segundo reaccionar y tirarme del balcón.

Caí sin problemas a la arena. Siempre había relacionado los movimientos de un vampiro con los de un gato y esa fue la forma en la que caí.

"Valla, ese debe de ser un anillo bastante especial para dejarte caer de esa altura."

"Damon," musité. Ahí estaba él, vestido todo de negro y con una solitaria cadena de plata colgando de su cuello. Había un dije en ella, una pequeña ese. De Salvatore, quizá. Sonrió, "¿estás espiándome?" se encogió de hombros.

"No, necesitaba salir, mi casa se ha convertido en un nido de amor," se cruzó de brazos. La brisa con olor a sal desordenaba sus cabellos negros y el azul de sus ojos hacia contraste no solo con su vestimenta pero con el mar. Me di cuenta de cómo estaba vestida. Un pantalón suelto de deportes y una camisilla ajustada. Además de que mi cabello parecía alguna clase de nido y estaba descalza.

No era precisamente el símbolo de la belleza en ese momento. Tampoco es como si me intimidara el hecho de estar vestida así frente a él. Así quizá no se hacía la idea de que estaba coqueteando con él.

Sacudí mis pensamientos y me centré en el anillo, mis ojos viajaron por la arena hasta que lo divisé a solo unos pasos de mí. Lo tomé y lo puse nuevamente en su lugar.

"Ya veo," susurré y luego caí en cuenta de sus palabras, "y no era tan alto," refuté.

"¿Qué hay con el anillo?" preguntó curioso. Dudé por un segundo para luego encogerme de hombros.

"Me gusta," no era una mentira y él no tenía por qué saber sobre el anillo que importaba tanto para mí como mi anillo de sol.

"Dime algo Isabella."

"Bella," sonrió.

"Me gusta Isabella," volvió a decir mi nombre tan suave y musical que me dejó anonadada por un momento, "¿qué hacen dos vampiros en un pequeñísimo pueblo como este?"

"¿Qué hacen cinco?" contra pregunté.

"Cambiando de ambiente un poco," se encogió de hombros, "mi hermano y su novia quieren experimentar la vida universitaria."

"¿Están todos ustedes relacionados?" sabía que Piper no me perdonaría si no le preguntaba eso.

"No," se quedó en silencio. Levanté mis cejas un poco indicándole que continuara.

"Si quieres saber más tendrás que invitarme a una copa," sonrió ladinamente.

"Es medio día," apunté como si esa realmente fuera una buena excusa.

"No hay nadie en tu casa."

"Estás espiándome," insistí.

"Y si así fuera, ¿hay algún problema?" me retó.

"Es aterrador," rio con picardía.

"Muchos lo considerarían romántico," sus ojos azules estaban divertidos y debía admitir que yo también estaba divertida. Era demasiado sencillo hablar con él.

"Creo que ya habíamos acordado que no soy como muchos."

"¿Me invitarás o no?" insistió. Mordí mi labio inferior. ¡Que más daba!

"Una copa."

"Quizá dos."

"Ya veremos Damon Salvatore, no tientes tu suerte," ladeó su cabeza y me hizo indicaciones para subir al balcón. Tomé impulso y salté. Realmente no era tan alto como él había dicho. Lo sentí a mi lado al instante.

"Marca el camino," lo miré antes de entrar.

Olviden la parte en la que decía que hoy era un día para no hacer nada productivo. Conocer a Damon Salvatore era algo en lo que gastar tu tiempo.

* * *

**Quería aclarar algo:**_ El anillo del que habla Bella desde el inicio de este fic es el que le entregó Damon en Bound to you en el capítulo 23 y la frase de "Estos bailes no dependen de ti sino de quién te lleve, y para tu suerte soy un excelente bailarín" es mencionada por Damon en el capítulo 7._

_Oh, también estaré re editando los capítulos de Bound to you, no les cambiaré nada simplemente corregiré un poco la ortografía y cosas así._

**Σοφία.**


	6. Chapter 6

_¡HOLA, tantísimo tiempo, eh?! Sé que estaban preocupadas pero, que no entre el pánico, no he abandonado esto. Mencioné que iba a editar Bound to you y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, así que dense un paseito por allí. _

_Esto no será una secuela larga. OBSERVEN LA NUEVA PORTADA (IMAGEN)_

_De antemano, gracias por leer._

**_Oh, por cierto, para aquellas que me han preguntado, por qué se llama Bound to you, bueno aparte de lo que ya he explicado a lo largo del fic, le puse ese título por la canción de Christina Aguilera del mismo título. ¿Por qué Back to you? Bueno, creo que es obvio. Regresar a ti._**

**_Isabella y Damon como punto de vista._**

* * *

**Like the waves of the ocean.**

_"Tú sola entre la mar, niña a quien llamo: ola para el naufragio de mis besos, puerto de amor, no sabes que te amo. __¡Para que tú lo sepas, yo lo digo y pongo al mar inmenso de testigo!"-_** Colección de Versos Memorables.**

* * *

Consejo del día. Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de tener a un extremadamente guapo vampiro de ojos azules en el sillón de tu casa, amárralo y jamás lo dejes ir.

Creo que debería tener cuidado con lo que pensaba y decía más a menudo porque me estaba retractando de muchas cosas. La primera, quería probar sus labios. ¡Santo Dios, se veían tan provocativos! Estaba segura de que debían saber mejor de lo que se veían.

La otra, estaba coqueteando con él, abiertamente y sin pudor alguno. Es decir, en lo que cabe a mis límites por supuesto. Piper decía que coqueteaba como una paloma en celo. Dando mucha vuelta. Por lo que según mi persona, no estaba progresando muy bien en el coqueteo con Damon, pero, hey, al menos lo intentaba.

La tercera pero más importante, quería saber que se sentía tener sus manos sobre mi piel. Pero no como en la mascarada, oh, no. Quería sentir sus manos acariciando mi piel desnuda.

Di un sorbo a mi copa de vino y finalmente respondí su pregunta.

"No, no estoy con alguien," me había demorado en responder para darle suspenso a la respuesta, y casi juré ver un atisbo de alivio recorrer sus ojos. Ojos que me hacían estremecer y se quedaban en mi mente. Había algo en ellos que me invitaban a recordar. O a nunca olvidar.

"Interesante."

"¿Interesante?" inquirí enarcando una ceja. Me sonrió torcidamente, solté un suspiro, "bien, es mi turno," le recordé. Hizo un ademán con la mano indicándome que continuara. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo: íbamos a turnarnos en preguntas, "¿de dónde eres?"

Me había fijado en algo. Donde mis preguntas siempre eran para profundizar sobre su vida, las suyas eran triviales. Habían ido desde mi color favorito hasta mi estación favorita. En cambio las mías eran tipo, ¿cuándo naciste? ¿Por qué eres vampiro? Y cosas por el estilo. Debía darle créditos porque tenía siempre sus años, y además fue bien dramático su conversión. ¿Pelear con tu hermano por la misma mujer que resultó siendo un vampiro? Como dije, dramático.

"Nací en Toscana, Italia pero vine a Estados Unidos cuando cumplí cinco años," respondió acabando su segunda copa.

"Eso lo explica todo," mascullé bajo.

"¿El qué, el acento?" asentí casi avergonzada de que me hubiese escuchado. Me reprimí mentalmente, era un vampiro, claro que me iba a escuchar, "realmente no tengo un acento."

"No lo tienes," afirmé, "es en algunas palabras, y la forma como dices la ese, a veces se filtra un acento."

"Has estado analizándome," me sonrojé. Oh sí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sonrojé de verdad. El brillo en sus ojos era de diversión y para mi sorpresa había algo de ternura en ellos, ¿o era añoranza?

"Solo soy alguien bastante observadora," me encogí de hombros tratando de verme natural y fallando miserablemente.

"Ajá."

"¿Qué, crees que me he pasado todo el día analizándote?" acusé. Se encogió de hombros y jugó con su vaso sin mirarme a los ojos. Aquella sonrisa divertida no se iba jamás de sus labios. Su postura relajada y confiada me hacía sentir de alguna manera segura. Y la forma como miraba, como si escondiese millones de secretos me atraía a él.

"Dices que soy yo el que te estoy acosando, al parecer la cosa sucede al contrario," me levanté del sillón y caminé hasta la cocina.

"No te estoy acosando, ya quisieras que te acosara," saqué del compartimento del congelador una bolsa de sangre y la abrí sin más. No me provocaba calentarla, ni siquiera dejarla que se pusiese al clima.

Aunque su teléfono estaba sin sonido, podía escuchar la vibración. Venía sonando desde un buen tiempo atrás pero parecía que lo ignoraba completamente.

"Sabes algo Isabella," no tardó más de dos segundos en estar frente a mí, dejándome en una pieza y con la mente en blanco. De pronto todas las palabras de la lengua inglesa, y lo poco que incluso que sabía de español se me olvidaron. Era el efecto de aquellos ojos azules sobre mí. Carraspeé un poco.

"¿Qué?" pregunté en un hilo de voz. Estaba demasiado cerca.

"Realmente quisiera que me acosaras, suena… tentador, sensual," sonrió, su mano hizo un paso veloz y casi imperceptible por mi mejilla, "tal como tú," mi corazón dejó de bombear sangre y un calor impresionante se desprendió por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer ligeramente. Esto definitivamente no era bueno, no, para nada. Sin embargo…

"Uhm, mi espacio personal," mascullé recobrando un poco de sentido común.

"¿Tu espacio personal?" repitió claramente divertido.

"Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal," aquello en vez de hacerlo alejar lo hizo avanzar un paso hasta casi pegarse a mí.

"¿Y… te molesta?" inquirió. Su aliento chocaba contra mi cara con suavidad, y la forma susurrante como salían las palabras de su boca hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué si me molestaba? Oh no, para nada, quería besar aquellos labios para comprobar si eran tan sensuales como sus ojos. Quería hacer muchas cosas con él. Pero a la vez no.

"No, sí… me molesta," fruncí el ceño frustrada por mi falta de control. Por mi seguridad mental y a renuencia de mi cuerpo que parecía estar demasiado cómodo alrededor de él, como si le fuese conocido, me aparté, "solo no respires mí mismo aire," pedí. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros haciendo que pareciera como si se inclinara con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Lamento informarte cariño que debemos respirar el mismo aire, lo siento," rodé los ojos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," su celular volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo, "¿por qué no contestas? Parece ser importante desde que quieren reventar tu celular a punta de llamadas."

Damon Salvatore me dio una profunda, intimidante y absolutamente quita alientos, sonrisa-mirada antes de tomar su celular y contestar.

"Más te vale que sea bueno Stefan," respondió. Punto para mí porque reconocí el nombre de Stefan. Era su hermano.

"Oh querido…" punto para ellos porque Stefan dijo algo corto en otro idioma, italiano, supuse, que no entendí, "esto es bueno, en un sentido retorcido e inesperado."

"Estoy ocupado," el tono de Damon era autoritario pero escondía muy bien el rastro de curiosidad.

"Damon," advirtió su hermano, y aquello fue el inicio de una fluida conversación en italiano de la cual no entendí nada, pero por el rostro de Damon supe que era algo por lo que iba a ceder.

"Ciao," bueno, ese era otro punto para mí porque eso si lo había entendido.

"Debes irte," observé. Me miró por lo que me pareció una eternidad. La paz de su rostro se había ido y una máscara de una aparente calma apareció. Sin embargo sus siempre honestos ojos azules me dijeron que algo iba mal. Aun así sonrió.

"El deber llama," la nota de tensión en su voz hizo que me entrara el deseo de preguntarle qué iba mal, pero me contuve, a penas y lo conocía, "pero no creas que vas a deshacerte tan fácil de mí."

"Oh, créeme, ya puedo verte trepando a mi ventana por la madrugada a verme dormir, mientras escribes en tu bitácora como no puedo corresponder a tu amor," le hice sacar una sonrisa sincera y divertida, y me sentí orgullosa por ello.

"Solo para aclarar, diré tres cosas," guardó su celular en el bolsillo nuevamente, "primeramente yo no llevo bitácoras, si hablamos de diarios puedo presentarte a mi hermano," me crucé de brazos, "no soy de los que trepan por la ventana, prefiero las puertas, muchas gracias."

Se quedó en silencio y me dio una mirada suave. Comenzó a caminar hacía el balcón, fruncí el ceño.

"Espera," pedí. Se detuvo girando con extrema lentitud, "te ha faltado una," sonrió.

"Esa te la diré esta madrugada cuando trepe a tu ventana," mordí mi labio inferior para evitar una amplia sonrisa.

"Creí que no eras de los que hacían eso."

"Bueno, he cambiado de parecer."

Con ello desapareció.

**-…-**

Salté, corrí y abrí la puerta. Todo en menos de un minuto. Sentí su olor justo cuando puse un pie dentro. Mi mirada rápidamente buscó a Stefan. Siempre lo hacía, era algo ya instintivo en mí que mis ojos siempre buscaran a mi hermano en una habitación.

Él, Anabel, Alaric y Elena estaban en la sala con nuestros dos no muy queridos invitados. A pesar de que los fríos no eran peligrosos, Stefan no relajaba su postura y mantenía a Elena a una distancia segura.

"¿Qué hacen aquí y por qué no se han ido?" pregunté sin tregua y lo más duro y cortante posible. Debía darle créditos a los tipos porque hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidados frente a cinco vampiros tradicionales que no los miraban precisamente con dulzura.

"Venimos con un mensaje de nuestros señores," estuve a punto de rodar los ojos ante la formalidad, tan estúpida como casi escalofriante del hombre frente a mí. Claramente ambos pertenecían a la guardia de los Voulturi. Sus ojos borgoña eran escalofriantes y la piel como de papel traslucida era aún peor. Por un instante me pregunté como hacían para moverse bajo ese incómodo guardapolvo que parecía tener millares de años de antigüedad.

"Bien, ya está mi hermano, pueden hablar."

Había un claro orden de jerarquía aquí. Estaba este tipo gigante y de aspecto intimidante que se veía simple en comparación de la guardia general, por lo que a mi suposición podía ser un rastreador. Luego estaba este niño, quien aparentaba no más de quince años de edad y miraba todo con odio absoluto. Claramente obligado a hacer esta tarea. Su mirada penetró mi mente por unos segundos, y sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi cabeza.

"No lo intentes niño, es un desperdicio de tiempo y harás que pierda la paciencia," dije de inmediato, él era un jugador de la mente, poderoso a gran escala pero inútil frente a nosotros, "no querrás verme perdiendo la paciencia, y más después de que acaban de interrumpirme," advertí acercándome a todos y posicionándome frente a Ana y al lado de Stefan. El chico parpadeó sorprendido por un momento pero luego regresó a él su máscara fría. Era como un niño del aro.

"Han habido numerosos ataques… animales y asesinatos," su voz era neutra, carecía de emociones y sonaba como un suspiro. Debía admitir que era aterradora, casi como la de un espectro en una película de terror, "que están trayendo la atención indeseada de las autoridades humanas," compartí una mirada con Alaric. Estábamos al tanto de ello.

"Continua," pedí. Me miró con los ojos entre cerrados, claramente no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes por lo que disfruté del momento.

"Sospechamos de que no es un ataque en solitario de los nuestros, hemos estado investigando," palabra que tenía un claro doble sentido, por investigando sabía que habían torturado a alguien por respuestas, "y nuestras fuentes nos informan que hay vampiros tradicionales involucrados en esto," mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi hermano en ese preciso instante.

"¿En esto?" inquirió Anabel.

"A ver si hemos captado tu idea," Stefan se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura serena, "¿estás diciendo que fríos y tradicionales están haciendo un asesinato en masa por alguna clase de propósito oscuro?"

"Sí," respondió el rastreador.

"Ahora, la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros aquí?" inquirí.

"Si ambos grupos están trabajando juntos quiere decir que la existencia de los tradicionales ya no es un secreto entre los de nuestra raza," se movió tan suave que pareció flotar, "lo cual no es bueno."

"Porque su pequeño reinado se acabaría," aposté. Hubo un gruñido bajo y el niño espectro miró al gigante con aire amenazante.

"Queremos que todo siga manteniéndose como hasta ahora," dijo evadiéndome, "podemos encargarnos de los nuestros pero con los tradicionales es otra situación," comencé a ver por dónde iba la idea.

"Necesitan de nuestra ayuda," masculló Elena. Ambos fríos fruncieron los labios asqueados quizá de admitir ello, pero aún más de verse en la necesidad de recurrir a nosotros.

"No exactamente, necesitamos de los Originales," hubo cierto temblor en su voz.

"Explícate."

"Nuestras fuentes conocen que ustedes manejan vínculos con ellos, en especial con Nicklaus Mikaelson."

"Tus fuentes claramente no te dijeron que nuestros vínculos con él no son precisamente buenos, ¿les han dicho todo lo que hemos pasado por intentar matarle?" la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Alaric hizo que la atención de los dos Voulturi, antes centrada en mí se volviese a él.

"Ahora están en buenos términos con él."

"Si tanto necesitan la ayuda de él, ¿por qué no han recurrido a su original trasero?" preguntó Anabel.

"Porque le tienen miedo," deduje con una sonrisa, reí, "están buscando una forma de llegar a él sin dramáticamente ser desmembrados en el intento, patético," me alejé varios pasos de ellos y caminé hasta el mini bar donde una agradable botella de whisky me decía hola.

"¿Quieren que nosotros hablemos con Klaus?" rectificó Stefan.

"Así es," volví a reír.

"Buena suerte con ello," Elena sonrió.

"Bueno, hay algo más que puede motivarlos," la sonrisa siniestra del niño del aro hizo que me detuviera a medio trago, "uno de los nuestros que está en involucrado en este ataque es alguien que comparte un pasado con uno de sus vampiros," la mirada roja y sin misericordia del niño se clavó en mí.

"¿Qué, yo?"

"No, no exactamente tú, pero tu amante," fruncí el ceño y el niño sonrió. Mi familia me miró expectante.

"No me miren así, ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando el chico," lo miré, "¿de qué hablas?"

"¿Sabes lo fascinante que se siente el señor Aro con ella? Pasó de ser la novia de un frío para ser la amante de un tradicional," mis instintos reaccionaron antes de que cualquier idea cuerda viniese a mi cabeza.

La tensión en la sala aumentó.

"Damon," el siseo de Stefan hizo que la niebla de mis ojos se dispersara, "suéltalo," lentamente aflojé mi agarre de la garganta del chico y tomé una bocanada de aire. Alaric había sujetado al rastreador sin mucho esfuerzo.

"¿Toqué una vena sensible, vampiro?" preguntó el chico. Tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no hacerle tomar verbena y verlo desintegrarse en millones de pedacitos mientras me terminaba mi whisky. Stefan se acercó con su andar tranquilo pero su mirada como mil fuegos.

"Escucha Alec, usualmente soy una persona paciente pero realmente estás provocando que te devuelva a Volterra pero en una bolsa de regalo y en varias partes," el chico cuyo nombre supe en ese momento que era Alec, se sacudió el guardapolvo y Alaric dejó ir al rastreador.

"Cuando hay vampiros, tradicionales o fríos que destacan sobre el resto prestamos mayor atención a ellos, ustedes son unos, el clan de los Cullen es otro, los Originales, por supuesto, otros clanes de fríos y varios vampiros tradicionales," comenzó a explicar Alec, "pero Isabella Swan ha fascinado en gran manera al amo Aro, porque se ha juntado con vampiros poderosos en ambos bandos, y además, por una razón que no logramos entender, regresó a la vida."

"¿Tu punto aquí es…?" exigió Elena. La expresión calculadora de Anabel me indicó que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

"Resulta ser que la vampira que está manejando estos ataques tuvo un previo encuentro con Isabella cuando aún era humana…"

"Victoria," concluyó Ana, "la pelirroja, pareja del tipo que mató Edward," hubo un silencio corto.

"¿Qué tiene todo esto en común? A Isabella por supuesto," di un paso hacia él pero la mano de Stefan cayó en mi hombro.

"Dile a tu amo que en dos semanas tendrá su respuesta," sentenció Stefan, le miré.

"¿Qué?"

"Dos semanas es mucho tiempo."

"Es todo lo que tendrán," Anabel dio un paso al frente, sus movimientos sigilosos y casi parecidos a los de un Original, todo ello combinado con su mirada fiera hacían encoger a cualquiera, "ustedes han hecho sus investigaciones, nosotros debemos hacer las nuestras, en dos semanas precisas pueden venir," dijo dando por finalizada la discusión.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no atacaran sin que nosotros sepamos?"

"No sabrán," la figura pequeña de Ana de pronto se hizo imponente con cada palabra que salía de su boca, "ustedes quieren la gloria, que corra la voz por entre los suyos que este vampiro fue castigado por desafiarlos," adivinó con una sonrisa sardónica, el chico apretó la mandíbula, "créeme, más que a ustedes es a nosotros quien no nos conviene que los de su raza sepa de nuestra existencia, en todo caso, no se preocupen, pueden llevarse el crédito si hacemos algo."

"Dicho todo esto, son más que bienvenidos a salir de mi casa y no mostrar sus patéticos rostros por aquí hasta dentro de dos semanas," ambos vampiros dieron una última mirada antes de levantarse las capas y salir, como supuse que entraron, en silencio y sin dejar rastros.

"Bien, tenemos problemas y de los grandes," rompió el silencio Alaric.

"Oh Dios, el día en que deje de escuchar eso seré tan feliz," comentó Elena derrumbándose en el sofá y entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Por qué no llegaron directo donde Bella?" preguntó Stefan sentándose al lado de su novia. Aquella pregunta también martillaba en mi cabeza.

"Ellos saben," comentó Ana caminando a mi lado y apretando mi brazo ligeramente en señal de apoyo, "con alguna teoría, pero saben que Bella ha perdido la memoria, no les convenía llegar así no más, además, les conviene que seamos nosotros, saben perfectamente que pueden manipularnos con ella."

"Bastardos," mascullé.

"Debemos averiguar quién se ha metido en una alianza para una matanza en masa con un frío," Alaric tamborileó la mesa y miró a Ana como un estúpido.

"Creo que debemos hablar con Klaus," Elena tenía su mirada sobre mí cuando lo dijo.

"Aún no," Stefan apoyó su mano en su muslo y le dio una suave sonrisa, "concuerdo con Alaric, averigüemos todo lo que podamos de todo esto antes de pensar en hablar con Klaus, si podemos manejar esto por nosotros es mejor," asentí.

"Tenemos dos semanas antes que las bolas de disco reales aparezcan por aquí," dije moviéndome a donde había dejado mi bebida para terminarla.

"No sé por qué presiento que ellos no se tomaran esas dos semanas."

"Estarán vigilándonos, no dudes de ello," le contestó Anabel, Elena se acurrucó contra Stefan y sentí una punzada de envidia.

Ellos, a pesar de todos los problemas, y todo lo que al parecer estaba sucediendo, estaban juntos. Se tenían el uno al otro, podían tomarse de la mano y besarse, podían acariciarse y hacer el amor por las noches. Podían amarse sin problemas. Podían devolverse esa mirada de adoración profunda.

No supe cuánto extrañaba el contacto de Isabella hasta que sentí sus delicadas manos sobre mí anoche en el baile. Quería conservar ese instante eternamente. Su aliento contra mi cuello mientras bailábamos, su figura rozando mi cuerpo, su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos chocolates. Quería conservar todo ello.

Dios mío, la había extrañado tanto. Quería besarla. Quería besarla y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. Quería recorrer con mis labios sus curvas hasta hacerla derretir de placer. Quería escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. Pero más que nada, quería escucharla decir que me amaba.

"Damon," llamó Ana.

"¿Uhm?"

"Estaba preguntándote cómo te fue con Bella," la miré.

"Bien, yo…" miré por la ventana, la noche estaba cayendo con velocidad, "debo salir, podemos comenzar a averiguar mañana."

No me molesté en mirarlos por última vez, o de decir algo más, simplemente salí de allí.

Todavía no llegaba la madrugada por lo que tomé el camino contrario a la casa de Isabella y comencé a caminar por la orilla de la playa. La luna se reflejaba en el agua como un espejo y las olas chocaban con fuerza contra la orilla. Hacía algo de frío, al menos el poco que podía sentir mi cuerpo.

Imágenes claras se reproducían en mi cabeza. Isabella arregostada contra mí mientras dormía. Ella no sabía que la mayoría de las veces mientras estuvimos juntos, me levantaba temprano solo para ver la tranquilidad de su rostro. Isabella susurrándome que me amaba al oído. Isabella riendo por alguna estupidez que había dicho. Isabella amándome. Isabella, Isabella, Isabella.

¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que estaba tan cerca de mí? Definitivamente esa era la peor forma de extrañar a alguien.

Retomé mi camino hasta llegar frente a la casa de Isabella. Las luces, no solo en su casa pero en la mía estaban apagadas. Dudé un poco, pero finalmente me quedé allí afuera. Me alejé de la casa dándole la espalda y me adentré más a la orilla de la playa.

Mala cosa venir con zapatos puestos a caminar de noche, era incómodo. Me los quité y los dejé a un lado dejando que el agua paseara por mis pies.

Quizá de todas las cosas que más me dolían, la de no escuchar de sus labios un te amo, era la más devastadora.

Recordé un poema que leí en mi año de viajes por el mundo cumpliendo una lista que ella había dejado. Hablaba sobre el mar y declaraciones de amor. Y de alguna forma retorcida y cursi el autor hacía que todas las cosas marinas y que conllevaran acciones del mar reflejaran el amor. Jamás pensé que uno de sus versos podía servir de reflejo en estos momentos.

_Tú sola entre la mar, niña a quien llamo: ola para el naufragio de mis besos, puerto de amor, no sabes que te amo. _

"Para que tú lo sepas, yo lo digo y pongo al mar inmenso de testigo," mascullé al viento finalizando.

"Testigos son la luna y los luceros que me enseñaron a esculpir tu nombre sobre la proa azul de los veleros," casi di un respingo ante la inesperada pero conocida como si fuese mía, voz, "no pensé que Damon Salvatore fuese un poeta que se inspirara en las playas de madrugada," la sentí caminar hasta que llegó a mi lado.

"Hay cosas de mí que pueden sorprenderte," respondí con una sonrisa, "así que te sabes el poema," hubo un vacío en sus ojos y una oscuridad en sus facciones que se recobraron de pronto.

"Si bueno, creo que los libros y poemas es algo que no puedo olvidar jamás," asentí.

"Me estás acosando," dije apresurándome a cambiar de tema.

"Dijiste que vendrías de madrugada," me giré para verla bien. Se había cambiado. Llevaba un pantalón negro estilo yoga y una camisa azul de tirantes, e iba descalza. Su cabello, que había crecido considerablemente, se mecía por la brisa del mar y su rostro estaba sonrosado.

"¿Esa es tu excusa para acosarme?"

"No te estoy acosando, no soy yo quien está frente a la casa de alguien a media noche y vestido de negro," se cruzó de brazos. Pasé una mano por mi cuello tocando la cadena de plata. Era algo que se había vuelto una costumbre.

"Bueno, has salido a media noche a encontrarte con un acosador, eso no habla muy bien de ti," reprimió una sonrisa.

"Estoy sola en mi casa y no podía dormir."

"Esas son cosas que no se dicen a un acosador," rodó los ojos, "¿y tú pelirroja amiga?"

"Calentando la cama de algún pobre chico humano del que se aprovechará por el próximo mes," se encogió de hombros, "¿qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué si quiero calentar tu cama?" abrió los ojos.

"¡Claro que no!" reí, "no es gracioso," dijo enfurruñándose, "creo que habíamos acordado que no era la clase de mujer que dormiría contigo en un segundo."

"El tipo de mujer que dormiría conmigo en un segundo, no son del tipo con el que yo quisiera estar realmente," dije serio pero con una sonrisa. Isabella encaró al mar sin decir una palabra y fijó sus ojos en el horizonte. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros.

"¿Así que te vas a quedar aquí toda la madrugada?" preguntó después de un rato.

"¿Tienes algo mejor en mente?" pregunté, "porque yo no."

"No, nada."

"Bien, eso nos hace dos," me tiré en la arena, "¿me acompañas?" pareció dudar por un momento pero finalmente se sentó abrazando sus rodillas en el camino.

"Esto es extraño," comentó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sentarme aquí a la una de la mañana con un vampiro que acabo de conocer y que se sienta tan… normal, tan diario, no lo sé," confesó, "sabes, odio el frio, así que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre vampírico por estar aquí," le sonreí.

"¿Qué más odias?" pregunté. Enarcó una ceja.

"¿Enserio? ¿Realmente quieres pasar tu madrugada escuchando la lista de cosas que odio?" me encogí de hombros.

"Nuevamente, ¿ves algo mejor que hacer?" soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

Mientras hablábamos entre sonrisas me embargó un miedo increíble. Toda la situación de los Voulturi y esta vampira Victoria, me hizo recordar que Isabella no estaba a salvo, que iba a complicarse todo nuevamente.

Recordé un verso de otro poema.

_Su voz escucho y su fragancia aspiro en éxtasis de amor; apenas puedo balbucir como un niño, y siento miedo de que ella se me diluya en un suspiro. _

* * *

**Σοφία.**


End file.
